The Broken Mirrors, Broken Still
by Saphrin M
Summary: Reposting for the sequelRaw Deal: Kane's sister, Christina, has been asked by her brother to work as a medic. Although, she's starting to have doubts... RR! :
1. Steroid Infected Freaks & Psycho Women

*REPOSTED FOR SEQUEL*

*disclaimer* I do not own any of the wrestlers that you find in this story. They are either owned by themselves, or Vince McMahon, who basically owns the world. This story is just for entertainment purposes and this does not necessarily run along with current WWF storylines. So just go read/review the story…

Christina sighed. Morons walking around like they were something big and bad. Steriod infested freaks with a habit of liking to touch other men was what they were. Pro wrestling, HAH, like that was a sport. Chrissy shook her head again, where was her brother, and why did he even want her here? He knew that she hated this place, but she would do anything for him.

She walked down the hall, her highs clacking against the stone cold floor and then heard someone yell, "Chrissy?" Turning around, she saw her brother and she smiled. She walked back to her brother and embraced him. "I've missed you."

He nodded and gave her a toothy grin. "I figured, otherwise you wouldn't come out. You change your mind about pro wrestling? Vince could use a pretty diva."

Chrissy snorted. "Hah, I can't wrestle, let alone the fact that all they are are eye candy for the crowd. Pro wrestling, is still, in my mind, the stupidest sport known to man. Steriods…" She grinned at her brother.

He shook his head, sadly, and laughed at her. "You haven't changed Chrissy."

"No, I haven't Kane."

"You don't have to call me that."

Chrissy shrugged as they walked, and she pulled up the strap of her purse. "Yes, I know that, but it's easier since everyone goes by stage names."

"Yeah, you could be something like Bambi." He grinned at her mischievously.

"Shut up, I think I have a little more class than that, oh yeah, what was that B.B. stunt that Vince pulled? That.. oh lord, I laughed when you showed me that." She sighed. "How've you been Kane?"

"Good, tired, the same as usual. Let's go to my room, okay? You can see Taker."

Chrissy sighed happily. She loved Mark, he was like a second brother to her. She approached the door catiously, after her brother, and saw Mark casually sitting on the couch, watching a t.v. "Mark?"

He looked up and smiled. "God, Chrissy, how long has it been… 5 years? You sure have grown even prettier."

She laughed and shook her head, "You're such a good liar, I'm 32. I'm getting old."

"Prettier than before," he grinned then stood up and hugged her.

"Liar!" She berated and moved away to sit down on the empty chair. She looked over at her brother, he was thinking about something, and she still didn't know why she was even here. "Hey… why did you want me here?"

"Well… Vince was talking about needing to hire someone, and well, the medics are low, so I figured…"

Chrissy's anger surgered through her body. Painful memories were ripped from the insides of her brains, her blood ran hot and she tore like a bat out of hell from her chair. She stood up and yelled at her brother, "You devious son of a bitch, if you think I'm going to come here and do medicene you might as well cut off your own friggin' hand. It's not going to happen, I can't believe you Kane, I thought you knew me better than that. I will NOT practice medicene again." She stormed out of her chair, grabbing her purse and running out of there.

Thoughts, images, blood on her hands almost seemed to appear before her as she ran to her car. She couldn't let it get to her now. Five years ago… five long years ago… so much pain… She ran into something, or someone and fell backwards. She shook her head, a few tears sheding from her eyes and landed on the ground. Looking up, she saw a hand. She groaned and grabbed it and let him help pull her up.

"You okay?" The man asked quietly, the braids blocking out most of his face.

She nodded quickly and turned around, looking for anyone. "Sorry, I was just going to my car."

He gave her a quirky smile, then asked, "Running kinda fast for it, weren't you… ?"

"Dr. Christina Jacobs." She said promptly, she wanted to leave now. Her brother might be looking for her.

"Oh, you're Kane's wife?"

She laughed inwardly, then said, "No, I'm his sister. Look, I have to be going…?"

"Raven." He said, and smiled at her kindly.

"Nice to meet you, I suppose." _Steroid infested freak_she mentally thought and then gave him a smile, and ran down the hall, to her car.

Raven shook his head, _crazy psycho woman_ he thought wryly and sauntered down the hall. Kane's sister, hell, he didn't even know Kane had family. He sighed and kept on walking. 

"Raven?"  
He looked around and saw Kane. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen a woman--"

"Christina?"

"Yeah… how did you…?"  
Raven shrugged, "She ran into me, litterally. She was running for her car, or something. She looked upset, and she was crying before I talked to her."

Kane growled, "Dammit, I have to find her." Kane ran off towards the parking lot, leaving Raven standing there, confused and cold. _Get a damn jacket, moron._ He yelled at himself, and walked on to go get his bag and head back to his hotel for the night.

Kane stalked around his hotel, it was three in the morning. He had no idea what to do. He thought that by getting Chrissy back into medicene, she'd do, be with more people, but evidentally, after five years ago, nothing could make her do that anymore.

***

_As the phone ran, Kane groggily grabbed it and said, "Hello?"_

"Hello? Glen?"

It took him a second to realize the voice… his mother? "Mom?"

"Glen, oh god, I don't know where to start, it's Chrissy."

Glen sat up in fright. He prayed to god something didn't happen to her. She had to be okay. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's oh god, Glen…."

" 'll be there as soon as possible." Kane had pulled on his clothes quickly, thrown everything into his bag and raced out to get his car.

When he got to Chrissy's farm in southern Virginia, it was about ten a.m., cars were lined down the driveway. He got out quickly and saw his mother running towards him. "Mom? What happened?"

She shook her head sadly, "Oh, it's awful. John was driving up to the hospital with Evan to pick Chrissy up from her shift, she was almost off you know?" She started to cry uncontrollably.

Instantly, Glen knew what had happened, at least Chrissy was still okay, for now. A car had to have hit John's car… and Evan, his poor five year old nephew. He wanted to cry right now, but he had to be strong for his sister… he had to be there for her. He held his mom for a moment and walked up to the house, and pushed open the door. The scene he saw frightened him.

Chrissy sat on the floor, blood all over her clothes. She sat staring at her hands, then she looked up at him, the same way she did when she saw her dog die, the same pitiful painful look. She started to cry and he rushed over to her side, holding her tightly.

"I couldn't save them, I couldn't save them. Evan, oh god…" She cried out his name and sobbed miserably. She tried to claw out of Glen's embrace, then stopped, sobbing more.

"Chrissy, don't think about it."

"John, he was coming to pick me up, that's how much he loved me… just to see me everyday… I never told him how much I appreciated him picking me up… never told Evan how much I loved to see him smile…" She sobbed and clutched at Glen's shirt.

He sat there, holding his sister next to him. Chrissy was broken in two. Her whole world had came crashing down on top of her in a matter of hours. She couldn't save them with her medicene, then what was she to believe in? He held her as she cried, until she couldn't cry anymore and sat there screaming for a god, screaming for her husband and son back, screaming for someone, anyone to take pity on her.

***

Kane shook the thought from his head, still a little bit unnerving. He hated the funeral a few days after. He liked his brother in law, he was a nice man, and his nephew. God, how he wished he had spent more time with him. He would have been ten this year. 

He sighed. He'd known John for eight years before the accident. Chrissy was so happy then, now she was alone, never seeming to leave her house. She lived off the money that John had gotten from royalties from his band, and took care of her land, raising a few horses for her own personal enjoyment. Occasionally, talking to old friends and having dinner. But nothing more, never anything.

Kane sighed and shook his head. He'd get Chrissy in the morning, somehow talk her back into working again. She needed to do something else with her life.

Basia groaned and grabbed the phone. Who the hell was calling her at 5 in the morning, better be damned important she thought and picked it up. " Hello?" She muttured.

"Basia? It's me, Chrissy."

Chrissy? What was she calling for? Basia had been best friends with her a long time ago, not now, not after her husband's death. Chrissy had all but fallen off the face of the earth. "_Mon Dieu,_ Why are you calling so early?"  
"I don't know, I'm sorry, I just needed someone to talk to."

Basia looked over to her husband, thank god he was still asleep, or there would be hell to pay. "It's all right, Chris. So… what did you want?"

"It's Glen, he…"

"_Oui?_" Basia asked, annoyed.

" Well, he asked me to come see him at one of his shows, and I did, then he had the nerve to ask me to come to work as medic there."

Basia sighed, Chrissy was still nuts. " _Mais oui_, he was trying to get you out of the house, like everyone else who gives a rat's ass about your life, since you don't anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Chrissy asked, upset.

"You sit at home, mope around, and think about how bad your life has become, yet you do nothing to change it. Chris, I love you, we've been friends for almost twenty years now, but you gotta' drag yourself out of this. You can't live alone forever, mebbe your brother is grasping at straws trying to get you out, but it'll be good for a change. At least stay on the road with him, you can see Mark again."  
Chrissy sighed, "All right, Basi… I hope you're right."

"I'm always right, Chris, always."

***

Chrissy put down her phone, sad and defeated. She opened her hotel door and walked out, her friends words still ringing through her ears. She looked at the elevator, then opted for the stairs. She needed to talk to someone, to anyone. Lately, as Basia had pointed out correctly, she hadn't done much. She moped around the house, thinking of times with John. How she loved him…

They were perfect together, meeting when she only fourteen, he was eighteen. Contray to most love stories, it wasn't love at first sight. Chrissy hated him, then loved him on and off for four years. He drove her back and forth, yet there were friends. They fought, physically, and it usually ended up with good laughter and then playing video games after, all the anger forgotten. Yet, as she grew into a legal age, John had showed a much different interest.

She smiled, she loved that first day when he asked her. He asked her to go out to a fast food restaurant then come back and watch a movie. She'd never thought she would have slept with him the first date, she wasn't a slut, but then again, John was more than sexy. He was almost devastating. Maybe that was the problem. She smiled, then they had only gotten married two years later. She was so happy then, not always perfect though. They fought, about stupid things, slapping each other on the leg, just randomly yelling stupid things like always. Never anything serious, life was too short for that. He showed her how much he loved her because sometimes he hated her.

No such thing as true love last forever she thought biterely and let the thoughts drift from her mind. She slowly walked down the stairs, hoping for an end. Maybe the hotel would explode and she wouldn't have to think much more. She sighed and shook the thought from her head, it would make no difference, no one heard her cries for vegenance.

She pushed open the door and heard someone's cry. She rushed out of the door and looked at the fallen man, it was that one from yesterday… what was his name she thought vehemently as she bent down next to him. Raven, that was it. "Raven?" She whispered, quietly.

He groaned and rubbed his head. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry." She muttured and looked over him. He appeared to be fine, nothing seriously wrong…

He looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. It was that same woman, Kane's little sister. "Christina?" He muttured.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was behind the door." She helped him stand up. 

He shook his head. He laughed, then said, "I didn't know someone could push a door that hard. Hey, are you okay? Kane was looking for you."

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine, just going to be heading home soon."

Raven smiled at her, "Hey, can I buy you breakfast, it's still pretty early, but I bet the hotel is open."

Christina sighed. She didn't want to do anything except get in her car and drive home. All the way from Pennsylvania to Virginia. She growled, she didn't feel like driving, and Chrissy didn't have any particular objections to him. "All right, but then I should go. I have a long drive ahead of me."

He smiled at her and pushed back his glasses. "Fine with me."

***

Chrissy sat, fiddling with her food, and looking around. Most wrestlers were already up, and someone kept yelling at the man with multi colored hair. Was his name really Skittles? She shook her head and looked up at Raven. He was watching her. She gasped for a second, his eyes burned into her.

"So tell me something about yourself Christina."

She sighed, she didn't like herself, why should anyone else. "I live in Virginia with two dogs."

He cocked his head sideways, surprised. "No family? You're a appealing lady."

Christina gave him a sad smile. "I had a family, but that was five years ago…" She slowly stopped herself, and drifted back into a memory.

Raven noticed the intense sadness that immediately filled her face. Something had happened to them, Raven guessed. "Did you get divorced?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I loved my husband very much, it was just… an accident…" She sighed. "But I don't want to talk about them, what do you do?"

"I wrestle." He grinned.

"No family either?"

He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I had a wife, she divorced me. She didn't like that I was on the road so much."

Christina answered him, "Hmm…. I can understand her feelings… it takes getting used to and you have to like being alone for times. But, it makes when they come home all the more better, or they just stop working for a year…" She sighed, slipping more out her life.

"Why'd Kane bring you here? He never talked about having a sister, much less a family, other than his divorced wife." Raven asked, then taking another bite of his food.

"He wanted me to work for Vince, I didn't want to as I knew what the job was."

Raven eyed her carefully, then asked, "What type of job, another WWF Diva?"  
Christina laughed, hard. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep from gaining attention from others. "Oh no, I hate pro wrestling, it's not my thing." She shrugged, then said, "He wanted me to work as a medic."

"But you're a doctor, aren't you? You don't want to go down in pay, I bet." He sneered, so she was just like all the others. Wanting money for helping people.

She shook her head sadly and turned away. "It's not that, I don't work anymore, I haven't for five years…"

"Why not?" Raven pressed.

"Because…"

"Because?"

She clutched her hands tightly and closed her eyes. "Working as a doctor couldn't save my husband, or my son; I couldn't save them. Their deaths are on my soul, I don't want to do it anymore. It has no appeal anymore. That's why I won't practice anymore, I don't believe in myself enough to do it, all right?" She yelled at him, a little louder than she started, then, drawing attention from the others sitting around. 

"Hey, look, I'm sorry for asking, I just wanted to see the whole side… I can understand the desperation feeling…"

She shook her head and didn't notice the odd glances the other wrestlers gave her. "No one can understand it, not now, not ever. Look, it's nice talking to you Raven, you're a vey nice man, and thank you for breakfast, but I think I should get started on my drive home."

He stood up and grabbed her arm. "Why don't you give your brother another chance?"

"Don't beg on the behalf on him, or I might just hate you too, Raven. Please don't, you're a nice man. Maybe I'll talk to you again." She grabbed a pen from her purse and scribbled down her cell phone number on the napkin. "Call me sometime, we can talk about your silly pro wrestling, okay?"

He nodded and let go of her arm, and watched her run off. Jeff ran up to him.

"Who was that?" Jeff asked.

"Dr. Christina Jacobs."

"Kane has a wife!" Jeff exclaimed.

"No, it's his sister." Raven sighed, then thought _moron_. He shouldn't have been thinking that, since he thought the same thing at first.

Jeff nodded. "Why were you having breakfast?" he grinned laviously.

"She opened a door and smacked me in my face, I offered her breakfast because she ran into me yesterday too. Seemed like she was running too much. Go away, Skittles, you're irritating me." Raven muttured darkly and watched the boy run away.

***

Kane paced, nervously. God, he wanted to call her, but he knew she wouldn't answer the phone if she saw it was him. Damn caller id he thought and went back to thinking.

"Calm down, Chrissy needs some time to let it all go through her brain." Mark said, and flipped through the t.v.

He shook his head. "Chrissy has to be home now. It's been a week, she'll be ready to talk, right?"

Mark shrugged and went back to watching t.v. as Kane dialed her number on the phone.

***

Chrissy looked at the phone, and then picked it up. "Hello?"

"Chrissy? It's me."

She growled. "Glen, I don't want to talk to you."

"Please, Chrissy just give me five minutes."

She debated for a second on whether to hang up or speak to him. It wouldn't hurt to hear him out. "Allright, one minute, that's all Glen."

"Chrissy, I wanted you to come and work with us so I could be close to you again. You're my only sister, I worry about you a lot and I think that this would be good for you. You need to be around people, some more Chrissy. You were a good doctor, you could renew your liscence anytime."

"It's already renewed Kane." She said, exasperated.

"I thought you quit medicene."

"I did, but I keep it on backup… just for the chance…" _that I may be able to help someone, someday… someone who really needs it._

"Chrissy, what can it hurt? You'll just be traveling with Mark, and me… it'll be fun and nothing really serious ever happens here."

Chrissy sighed and rubbed her forehead, leaning down on the edge of her bed. "Glen…""C'mon…"

"But…" She protested weakly. She had spent 5 years in solitude, 5 years alone to her misery. Now she didn't know whether she wanted to stay alone, or start up a new life for herself.

"Chrissy…" he pleaded.

"FINE!" She screamed, irritated. She calmed down and said, "Fine… all right, I'm going to set up a few things back here so everything gets taken care of while I'm away… but it'll only be for a trial perioid… like a month?"

"That's fine."

Chrissy could hear him grinning through the phone. _Cheeky bastard._ She sighed. "Call me up tomorrow and tell me where you'll be in a week, and then I'll be there okay?"

"Good. Chrissy, you won't regret it."

She sighed. "Somehow I think I have." She whispered and hung up the phone. _What have I gotten myself into?_

a/n:reposting the chapters, I might give a few today-- but I still would appreciate reviews… :P -Saphi


	2. Stupid Lucy

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the wrestlers that are mentioned in this story. They are either owned by Vince McMahon or themselves. I am making no money of this, so don't sue me otherwise you'll just get a duck. (Gwendolyn I know you want that duck :P ) Now, to the story…

Christina hesitantly stepped out of the car, her bag slung over her shuodler. Looking down at her watch, she smiled. 1pm exactly. On time, as always. Where was her brother she wondered as she tapped her foot. If he stood her up, she wouldn't hesitate to drive off in a squeal of tires and smoke.

She closed the car door and put the keys back in her purse. Chrissy sighed. She already felt a little bit nervous standing here alone. Out of place.

"Chrissy!"

__

Glen…She smiled as she turned around and saw her brother approaching.

"Well, don't you look nice?" He drawled.

Chrissy looked down at her close. She wore a light green blouse, covered by a black jacket. Black pants clung tightly to her well-formed legs. Her long, curly brown hair was tied back in a bun, with a few locks of hair framing her picturesque face. Then, there were her shoes. They were old ratty sneakers that were discolored and needed new shoelaces. "I suppose."

"Except the shoes." He laughed. She always wore those shoes everyone, if she could get away with it. Funerals, weddings, operas. Anything.

She sighed a looked at her shoes, turning them on their heel. "You don't look so beautiful yourself brother." She stopped for a moment and looked at the arena. Her on coming doom. "All right let's go get this over with."

Glen frowned. "You sound like you're going to your own funeral."

She shot him a nasty look and muttered, "I already dug myself the grave, why don't I just bury myself now?"

***

"Ah, you must be Chrissy. I'm Vince McMahon. I've heard so much about how you're a good doctor from Glen and Mark." Vince smiled and ushered both of them into the room. "Please sit down. Oh yes, may I introduce our main doctor, Dr. Lucy Robinson." Vince waved his hand at the woman who was already sitting down with a snide look on her face.

Chrissy stepped forward and shook her hand. " Dr. Christina Jacobs."

Lucy smirked at her and pulled her hand away, leaning back in the chair.

Christina shot a look towards her brother, who just shrugged. She sat down in front of her, and next to Mr. McMahon. Glen sat down next to Chrissy and yawned.

"I see that you haven't been practicing medicine for about the last five years. Why is that?" He asked, sorting through papers.

Chrissy gulped past a large knot of hesitation in her throat. " There was an… accident that left my husband and son dead. I needed to time to put it behind me and regain my confidence in my medical ability. My doctor's license has been renewed in the past year."

Glen tapped her on the leg and gave her a sidelong look.

She shrugged it off and shoved his hand away and smiled back at Mr. McMahon. She saw Lucy glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. Lucy was unnerving her, or at least she was trying.

Vince nodded and looked towards Lucy, who was still glaring at Chrissy. "Well, give Dr. Robinson and I some time to discuss this and we'll get back to you. You can just take a seat outside. Glen, you need to go get ready to run over tonight's show. Go talk to JR."

Chrissy smiled. "Thanks for taking the time Mr. McMahon."

"No problem, Dr. Jacobs."

She moved out of her chair and then stepped out of the door, sitting on the chair next to it. Glen came out a moment later, and started yelling.

"Why didn't you tell me that you still had your license?"

"I don't know… not a great topic?" She leaned her head against the wall.

He sighed. " You're incorrigible, you know that?"

Christina gave him an over exaggerated look and started to laugh. " A wrestler… using a big word! I'm surprised."

He glared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "Maybe it was a mistake to bring you here." Glen sighed, and then smiled at her. "Okay, well, I have to go to a meeting. You can come down to the locker room to see Mark."

" See, you should trust your little sister sometimes." She sneered at him then laughed, waving him off.

Time passed, slowly. Chrissy sat outside, waiting. Slowly, ever so slowly her eyes began to close and she leaned back, and stared to sleep. Then, the door flew open, almost hitting Chrissy. She sat up, in attention, and looked over at Vince who walked out with a smile on his face, and Lucy behind him who was scowling.

"Ah, Dr. Jacobs, good you're still here. I thought you might be off with your brother."

"Yeah, I'm here." She smiled sheepishly and stood up in front of him.

"Good, I didn't really want to go around. Anyway, well, we have made a decision, and we would like for you to become one of the doctors, alongside Dr. Robinson."

Chrissy bit her lip and smiled. " Just for a month trial, remember?"

"Of course, Dr. Jacobs, but I have a feeling that you'll find us more than accommodating." Vince smiled at ushered everyone back into the room.

Chrissy kept her head down and muttered, "I hope your wrong."

What felt like hours later, Chrissy finally stepped out of the room, officially signed as a doctor and already starting tonight. Evidently their last doctor had been in some sort of scandal with another wrestler. Giving away drugs or something of that sort. Chrissy sighed. She already felt tired just being in the same room with Vince; he was like a fast talking cars salesman. Then there was Lucy, she thought as she walked down towards the locker room to see her brother and Mark.

Lucy was, well, Chrissy couldn't quite place her. She was so evil and harsh to her, at least her first impression. She was cold and heartless. Odd, for a doctor, Chrissy mused and looked around, confused and very lost. Where was she? She spun around, and stepped back, running into someone and heard them land in a heap. She turned around and covered her mouth from laughing. "Oh, Raven, I'm so sorry, let me help you up!"

He gave her a sheepish grin and grabbed her hand and stood up. "Have you made it a habit to abuse me?"

"I said I was sorry, I was just lost and well…" She smiled, "at least it wasn't a door this time." Chrissy smiled at him and pushed back a strand of loose hair.

" This time, she says. So, now, what are you looking for and why are you even here? I thought you weren't going to…" Raven stopped and looked over at her.

She sighed. "Well, I decided to take a chance, okay? I'm looking for my brother now. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I was just headed there. Let's go." He ushered her along next to him. "So, are you employed here, or just visiting?"

"Employed, for a month so far. I hope, well, I think, I'm a better doctor that Lucy." Chrissy spit out her name like a bad taste and shook her head. Something about that woman rubbed her the wrong way.

Raven chortled. "Anyone can be better than her. Most wrestlers tape themselves up or run to a hospital than going to her… she doesn't have a doctor's 'soft touch'. Do you?" He asked, turning to look at her.

Chrissy shrugged. "Perhaps, but I don't want any of you to have see if I do or not. Oh! Look, there's Mark. MARK!" She yelled, and ran towards him.

Mark caught her easily in his arms and spun her in a circle. He set her on the ground and circled around her, a grin wide on his face. "My, my now there, little thing. You're looking' nice." He pulled out the hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, Mark. You look, well, like a biker as usual. Why are you wearing a hat?" She eyed him warily.

"I cut my hair." he grinned and then pulled it off.

She grimaced for a second. "It looks nice, but give me some time. Where's my brother?"

"Hey, who's the fine piece of ring rat ass?"

Chrissy turned around, surprised and saw a group of men walking out of the locker room, a few with smug looks on their face. "Who said that?" She growled and turned to Mark.

"Don't worry about it, these boys don't know who you are." Mark said and patted her on her shoulder. "Let's go get Glen."

Chrissy stood for a moment, while Mark pulled on her arm and she glared at the three who were smirking. She felt another arm pull at her, then Raven's voice. She turned back to look at him.

"C'mon, Chrissy."

She turned on her heel and walked in-between Mark and Raven. "So, where's Glen?"

"He's out in the ring. You'll get to go see him in the ring; he's better than before. You'd be surprised what he can do." Mark grinned and started to make his way out.

"Dr. Jacobs! What do you think you're doing?"

Chrissy tightly shut her eyes and then craned her neck to see Lucy standing behind her with her hands on her hips, looking more than irritated. "Just going to see my brother, and you can call me Chrissy."

Lucy sneered. "No you're not, you're coming with me. We have work to do, and you will call me Dr. Robinson. Come along now."

Chrissy sighed, shaking her head and shot an apologetic look towards Raven. "I guess I won't see him. Tell him I'm sorry, okay?"

Raven nodded and walked off after Mark.

Chrissy sighed and followed Lucy down the hall. She was going to go insane working with this uptight bitch. Granted, Chrissy wasn't always the nicest, but she at least had a sense of fun in her, sometimes and Lucy's British accent was starting to hurt her ears. "So, you're from Britain I take it?"

Lucy smirked back at her. "What do you care? Now come along, we have to start taping up some of the wrestlers and checking old injuries so they don't flare up."

Chrissy ground her teeth and followed her. This day already felt like hours. Slowly, it passed. She had met all the wrestlers by seven, and the show was just starting. Chrissy sighed, sitting down on the chair that was in the corner of the office. At least Lucy would allow her to sit, for now. 

The door flew open, startling Chrissy, and she looked up to see Lucy standing there, with an evil grin on her face. "What do you need, Dr. Robinson?" She saw something flying towards her and raised her hands up just in time to catch it. She looked down. A pager?

"Here's your pager. You need to keep it on you at all times. We will page you if something goes wrong during the show, if someone is hurt, and you are to drop what ever you are doing and run here. I don't care if you're getting married, you will be here when I page you, do you understand?"

"Yeah." Chrissy sat and clipped it on her pants and leaned back down in the chair. She sighed as Lucy left and closed the door. She was going to loose her mind, she was almost positive. Moving out of the chair a few minutes later, she started to walk out of the room. Maybe she would go talk to Raven, or Hunter; she liked him. He was friendly, even if he probably could break her in half with a hug.

Maybe her brother wasn't on yet. She walked around outside and saw someone who looked like her brother, but in all red. "Hmm… nice tights, Kane." She grinned as he turned around.

He scowled through his mask. "How's your first day so far with Lucy?"

"That woman could probably make Batman cry. She's rigid." She looked down at the pager for a second, wondering how many pages she would get, and then back to her brother. "It's going to be hard, but I'll see how it goes. I'd better not ever see you in there."

"I'll try, Chrissy." He laughed, and patted her on the head with a gloved hand.

"Hey, Kane, 5 minutes." A man yelled over from the side, the disappeared in a mass of wires and boxes.

"I guess this means you gotta' go?" She said, a little bit disappointed. She hadn't gotten to see her brother much at all.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but don't worry, after the show we'll drive back to the hotel." With a smile, Kane disappeared outside.

Chrissy heard the screams of the fans and smiled. It was nice to hear such love for something that didn't seem that real to her. She started to walk around when she heard someone yelling.

"Dr. Jacobs!"

She turned around and saw Hunter running towards her. She smiled to herself, as she looked him over in his wrestling attire. Maybe there were some good things about being a steroid infested freak she mused for a second, and then said, "Hunter? You can call me Chrissy you know." She smiled at him and slowly rocked on her feet, still a little apprehensive around him.

He gave her a classic smile and nodded. "So, how's your first day?"

Chrissy yawned as they walked around in the back of the arena. "It's already tiring. Lucy is…"

"Right there." Hunter muttered as he saw her stalking towards them at a fast pace with hate burning in her eyes.

"Get me away from her! I can only deal with her so much! Please Hunter, she hates me!" she pleaded, grabbing his arm. She sighed, knowing that most likely she was going to have to prepare for Lucy's on slaughter of mockery and hatred.

Hunter grinned. "C'mon." He grabbed her and ran into a nearby door, shoving her in, then following her, and slammed the door behind both of them.

"What! What are you doing in here?"

Chrissy looked over and saw… well she couldn't remember who it was. Was it Matt… something with another girl, not the redhead… She looked over at Hunter warily who was grimacing.

Stacy was in a rage after being interrupted with her fling. Lita wasn't anywhere in sight, and she knew that Chrissy wouldn't keep her mouth shut. "Why'd you come in here, Hunter?" Stacy whined, pulling on Matt's shirt and pulling herself off his lap, sitting back down on the other part of the couch.

"Shut up." Hunter yelled, waving a hand at both of them. He peered out the door and saw Lucy moving closer. "Dammit, you tell her that Chrissy isn't here, or I'll tell Lita where you've been all those nights."

Matt raised his mouth open, and then shut it.

"What should I do?" Chrissy asked, confused.

"Come with me." Hunter said, and then pointed at Matt. "You'd better not lie to me, boy, or I'll come after you." He menacing scowled and then shoved Chrissy into the closet and closed it. He moved over to the couch, shoving Stacy off. He laughed when she squeaked and fell on her ass.

There was a loud knock on the door, then, "I know Chrissy in here; I saw her!" 

Matt looked over at Hunter for a second, and seeing his intent glare, he answered shakily, "No… it's just me, Stacy, and Hunter… Lucy…"

"I don't believe you." Lucy shoved through the door, and then looked around. "I saw her in here…" She scowled and furrowed her brows. She pointed a finger at Hunter. "Don't you try and keep her away from me. I'm her boss." She turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.

Matt quickly moved up to lock the door and let out a sigh, leaning against the door. He looked over at Stacy, who still sat on the floor, pouting like a small child.

Hunter smirked and moved over the closet, and opened it. "You can come out now. The bitch is gone."

Chrissy sighed. "First day and I hate my boss. So far so good, eh?" She laughed and looked over at Stacy, and gave her a disapproving look. She walked towards Matt, shook her head and pushed past him. She unlocked the door, and looked out. Not seeing Lucy, she stepped out with Hunter right behind her. "Do they always do that?"

" Do what?"

"Sleep with other women." Chrissy cringed. Vaguely, in the back of her mind she wondered if Raven… no… She pushed it away and looked over at Hunter.

He nodded sadly. "Yeah, a lot of times guys get lonely away from their wives, and girlfriends, and they think since they're WWF superstars they can go around and use girls."

"Have you?" She asked, sincerely, walking down the hall with him.

"I--" Hunters voice was cut off by the sound of her pager beeping.

She didn't even look back to say goodbye before she was running off. She figured there was either something wrong, or Lucy was pissed at her. She was going to guess that latter, for right now. She ran down the hall, passing by the wrestlers quickly and ignoring the rest.

"Dr. Jacobs, go out to the ring. We need to have a man stabilized. You'll know the drill when you get there." Lucy said, smirking a bit, her green eyes biting into Chrissy.

Chrissy gritted her teeth, not saying a word. Lucy had given her nothing to work with. She moved out, following the emergency EMT's. As she stepped out, she heard everyone yelling, the crowd was cheering and it hurt her ears just to heart it. She froze for a moment, then moved closer to the ring. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Raven lying motionless in the ring.

She ran quickly to him and moved inside. Bending over his body, she started to feel for a pulse on his arm. Chrissy felt dizzy and her body was starting to spin. She had to keep her mind together. He was her friend and he needed her now. Damn him, she didn't want anyone to need her right now. Chrissy knew it had been a mistake to come here. Now, she just saw the repercussions of her actions.

"Chrissy," he whispered, cracking a small smile on his face.

"Raven, are you all right?" she whispered, not hearing much around her; her only concern was his health.

Someone tried to touch him until she yelled, " Don't you touch him until I know is he's all right, Goddammit! I'm the damn doctor here." She screamed and everyone backed away, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted them. Chrissy felt anxiety on the situation. When John had died, someone did something wrong without her there… then there were complications. Even Raven not being that serious, she didn't want to see something messed up.

Raven smiled up at her, surprised by her screaming, but happy. "Don't worry, I'm okay, but make it look like something awful has happened."

Chrissy grimaced and nodded slowly, motioning for the EMT's to come in and pull him out. She slowly moved away from him, watching his face twist into contortions of pain. She walked next to the stretcher as everyone slowly made their way into the back. The crowd was now silent. She looked up and around. All the eyes were on here. She ran for her life as fast as she could.

***

Running into the back, she found Glen quickly and ran into his arms. "Glen," she whispered, tears spilling off her lashes like raindrops.

"Chrissy, hey are you okay? Raven's fine… I know he's your friend… he's okay." He stroked Chrissy's hair, holding her close.

"It just felt so much like I was taking care of John again before he… and I…" she went into more outbursts of tears.

Glen quieted her for a moment, and looked over at Raven, who was walking towards them. "See, Chrissy, it's okay. He's not really hurt. It's all an angle… or did you not know?"

Chrissy frowned and looked at Raven. "I know you're okay, but I have to ask, are you really okay? You're not seeing double?"

He smiled, and pushed back his glasses, " Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Chrissy."

"Did Lucy not tell you…oh." Glen sighed. Lucy was going to become interference in the next month. He could feel it, but he didn't know why. At least not yet. "C'mon, Chris, let's go back to the hotel. We'll talk to Vince in the morning so you know so more… and it's just your first day."

She nodded moving away from him, and looked over at Raven, who was slowly moving back into the darkness where he had appeared. Odd man, she thought to herself, but he was her friend, she gave him that. The rest of the roster hated her, except for a few. This day had been the longest in her life, but she had a sneaking suspicion that this month would be the one of the hardest ever.

TBC…

A/N: You all still must review. :P -Saphi


	3. 27 days left

*Disclaimer* I do not own anyone from the WWE. Don't sue me, I don't make any money either!

Chrissy looked around the hotel room, then sighed. Flicking on the light, she grimaced. The entire room was baby blue. There was a full size bed next to a dresser and a wood chair in the corner. The dresser had a small TV. on it with a few papers scattered near it. She cringed and threw her purse down on the bed and looked around. She peered into the bathroom. More blue. She shook her head. Chrissy knew she was going to have a headache when she woke up. Moving out of the room, she moved to her bed and stared to take off her shoes.

She wiggled her toes and stretched her legs. _Now… to get ready for bed…_ She looked around, and realized, she had forgotten her bag at the arena. "Dammit… Now what am I going to do?" She muttered, and then put her shoes back on. Maybe she could drive back to the arena… she started to sigh. There was no way in hell she would make it back there before falling asleep. Her body almost refused to move.

Chrissy sighed. She would just have to sleep in her clothes. Grimacing, she took off her jacket and threw it on the chair. There was large knock at the door that startled Chrissy and she fell off the bed, landing on her backside. She groaned. Today wasn't her day. "Hold on…" She yelled and crawled around the bed and slowly made her way to the door. Chrissy didn't even feel like getting up to get the door.

Against her better judgment, she stood up and slowly peered through the peephole. It was Raven. She pulled the door open and smiled at him. "Hey… what are you doing here so late?"

Raven grinned and pulled out her bag. " Missing something?"

"Thank you so much… I was going to drive back, but well.. I'd fall asleep so…" She quieted, realizing she was rambling. "Thanks, Raven…" She took the bag from him and stepped back in the room, dragging her feet across the floor and she weakly threw the bag, and watched it land a foot from her bed. Chrissy shook her head and turned back to Raven, who sheepishly stood outside. "I would ask you in here, but I don't think anyone should be subjected to the colors." She waved her hand around and sighed.

He laughed and looked in. "I would agree, and well, you look tired, so I'm going to go back to my room… but do you want to have lunch tomorrow and then go to the arena?" He asked and fiddled with his glasses, pulling them off for a second.

Chrissy smiled to herself. "Sure, just come and get me here… hopefully I'll be awake." She walked towards the door and looked up at him. For a second, just a second, when he smiled, he looked like John…

~*~

__

"Chrissy, get your cute ass over here!"

"John! Watch your language… Evan's around…" She sighed and put her glasses down on the table and got up from the chair. She walked out to the front door, where John would be and she saw him grinning, his face filled with amusement and his eyes bright and shining. The contact broke when she heard a loud bark and she saw he held a puppy in her arms. "John…" Her eyes watered as she saw him put the dog down and he ran towards her, scampering on the floors and flying into her at full speed.

"For you, Chrissy. It's your birthday, Evan and I went to go get him, and his brother. Evan, get the other little rat." He laughed as he saw his son struggle with the dog, and then let the dog go, running towards Chrissy at full speed.

Chrissy was in a shock, and all she could do was stare, and she looked up at John. He smiled at her, his eyes were bright and he had two dimples… He looked so happy to her…

~*~

Chrissy shook her head, the memory slowly fading away and she turned from Raven, a little sad. "Night, Raven…" She whispered.

"Christina…" He wanted to ask her why she looked so sad, but shook his head. " Good night." He said and turned away.

Chrissy closed the door and went straight to bed, not caring that she was still in the same clothes. She lied down on her bed, glanced at the time, and fell asleep, exhausted.

Chrissy woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Who the hell calls in the morning…" she muttered and rolled around in her bed and groped for her purse. She pulled out the phone and slowly looked at it for a few seconds, then flipped it open. "Hello?" She groggily answered and leaned back against the pillow.

"_Mon chéré! _How was your first day?"

"Oh god... Basia, you always call damn earlier, don't you?" She looked over at the clock, and looking at the time, it was almost noon.

"Early? _Non…_ Late, I should be doing something, mebbe you did something last night I shouldn't know about, _non_?" Basia laughed.

"No, Basia, nothing. I was sleeping. I was tired. My boss is a bitch."

Basia erupted into a roar of laughter. "_Mais oui, _who's isn't? Ah, hold on."

Chrissy groaned as she heard screams of laughter of children. Her kids were even up before Chrissy. She really must have been tired. Chrissy slowly stretched out her legs and sat up, adjusting herself to the light that came in from the window. 

"Sorry, Chantal and Steven were chasing around your dogs."

"Jesus, they'd better not hurt them."

Basia giggled, "I know, I know. They're like your children, _mais oui_? Anyways, your boss, what is she like?"

"Let's see, Bas, she hates me for no apparent reason, she's cold, and she forget to tell me some important information about what I would be doing. Either she's stupid or she's a bitch, and I would go with the latter because she is a doctor." Chrissy grumbled, irritated and moved out of her bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Mebbe, but mebbe she could be stupid. I've had many doctors couldn't tell me if I was pregnant or gaining weight."

Chrissy broke into a smile. "Bas, you're lying again."

"Ah, you know me too well. So you meet any nice men? I saw some very cute ones on there last night, especially that Kane… woo!"

"Basia, you know that's my brother!" Chrissy cried as she opened the bathroom door and went to turn on the faucet.

Basia laughed. "I know, I know. I was joking. I saw you there for a second, helping that one braided man. You looked pissed. Did you not know it was fake?"

"That's what Lucy forget to tell me…" Chrissy muttered, washing her face and holding the phone with one hand.

"Ah… not a fun lady, I take it." Basia yelled something in French and then let out a sigh into the phone. "Chris, I hate to cut it short, but I have to go strangle my kids."

Chrissy chortled. "Just don't get caught."

"I'll try, but having a cop for a husband doesn't help. Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Bas." She sighed and put the phone down on the counter, then looked up in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Chrissy sighed; now she needed a shower.

Raven knocked on the door. Chrissy didn't answer for a minute, and he waited there, tapping his foot patiently. Wondering where he was, he leaned against the door, trying to look through the peephole, then the door flew open, and he stumbled forward.

Chrissy jumped back, clutching the towel in her hand; the only thing that covered her body and she looked at him, a grin appearing on her face. She looked at Raven, in surprise. "Why do I always seem to make you fall?"

He laughed. "Uhm…" he started to babble for a second. Why was she just in a towel? "Did, uhm, I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, hold on, I was just going to get dressed. Just gimme five minutes, and we'll go, okay?" She disappeared into the bathroom. She grinned for a second. She made him nervous because she was naked. Score a point for Chrissy!

Raven coughed, the steam penetrating his throat. He moved over to her bed and sat down. He twiddled his thumbs, and let out a sigh. He hated waiting, and he figured that she would probably take more than five minutes in the bathroom. All women did. Then the door flew open with a loud slam it whacked against the wall and slowly went back the other way.

Chrissy grinned. "I told you, five minutes, I don't look great, but it'll do." She ran a hand through her free, curly hair. She mumbled something about hating her hair, then she put everything in her bag, and grabbed her purse. "Okay, let's go. You have a car right… I had a rental, but I had someone return it last night since I'm going to stay with my brother."

He nodded and picked up her bag.

"You don't have to do that." She said, her eyes looking towards the ground. She felt bashful and… well, girly around him. She shook her head and followed him out.

Chrissy looked around the restaurant. It was surprisingly quiet, and there were lots of other wrestlers, sitting around. Most were just talking quietly amongst themselves. "I guess this is like… a wrestler hangout?"

Raven shrugged. "Sorta, the only good food around this town."

Chrissy played with her napkin, folding it and unfolding. She finally looked up at him and asked, "Do you like wrestling?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have been in it for so long."

"Why?"

"It's my job, and it's fun. I like putting on a show."  
She sighed. "What about when people get hurt?"

"People get hurt in every profession, you know that. You take care of us."

Chrissy grumbled, "Don't I know it." Chrissy turned and saw Hunter sitting with Stephanie. She thought she might wave, then decided against it. She wasn't too sure if she liked the Mr. McMahon's daughter just yet. She was a little bit too… flamboyant for her tastes. Then again, Raven was out there too.

They had lunch together, and chatted quietly amongst themselves. Until, the three who had called her a ring rat yesterday appeared. 

Chrissy looked up at them, a little bit surprised. Now, she knew who they were. There was Matt Hardy, the one she already had no respect for, Christian, the one affectionately(or so she was told) dumb blonde, and Billy, the blond haired man who she thought was nice at first, but then she found had much other interest in hers.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here boys." Christian grinned to the other two. 

Matt looked a little scared being around her, and he kept looking back nervously at Hunter.

Chrissy caught the movement of Matt and she sighed with relief. At least he was scared of Hunter, still.

"Yes, what do we have here!" Billy grinned and pulled a strand of Chrissy's hair.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Chrissy ground out, staring at her food, digging the fork into the salad, trying to kill the tomato. She destroyed the tomatoes and watched it explode, and looked back up. The three were still there.

Raven stood up, glaring at the three of them. "She asked you to leave."

"Shut up freak," Christian glared at Raven. "Hah, she's just some joke of a doctor with a shady past. Probably just another ring rat lying around with Vince to get a job." Christian joked and slapped the other two on the sides. Matt looked around nervously and looked like he was going to die of fright.

Chrissy ground her teeth then she heard loud coughs and looked up to see Hunter standing next to them, and tapped one of their shoulders.

"Excuse me, I think the lady said she would like you to leave."

Matt almost ran away as soon as he said that. The other two stood there for a few seconds, then turned to each other and walked out of the restaurant.

Hunter turned and looked over at Chrissy, who sat, shaking her head. "You okay, Chrissy?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." She muttered and shoved her salad to the side. Chrissy leaned her head on her hands and sighed.

Hunter shot Raven an odd look. Confused by her reaction, he went back over to his lunch.

"You okay, Chrissy?" Raven asked, trying to look at her, but to no avail.

"Let's just say these people are just a little bit demeaning to women and it rubs me the wrong way. This job is nothing like I expected it to be. Can we just leave?"

"Sure."

She dug around in her purse, then pulled out a ten-dollar bill, set it on the table, and walked out. Chrissy didn't know if she was going to "accidentally" going to kill someone with mal-practice, or losing her mind. The latter seemed more likely to happen and she walked out to the car, leaning on the side door. She only had 27 days…. 27 days….

TBC…

A/N: Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Make your friendly neighborhood writer happy.


	4. Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, GOOSE! No,...

*Disclaimer* I do not own any WWFE persona's you recognize. They're most likely owned by Vince, since he's basically the devil or something. And Gwen, well, she owns herself. I'm just borrowing her name by permission. (Thanks Gwendolyn!) So there, oh yeah, I make no money off this, so just go read the story and review!!

Work wasn't bad for Chrissy. She hadn't had to talk to Lucy, yet. And supposedly, Glen's wife, Gwendolyn, was coming for a visit tonight… with their duck. Chrissy smiled to herself. She loved seeing Gwen. Gwen was a little bit eccentric, but in a fun loving way. Chrissy made her way back down the hall and called out to Hunter. "Hey!"

He turned around then smiled. "Hey Chrissy. How have you been?"

"Fine, waiting on a duck though."

He raised an eyebrow, and asked, "A what?"

Chrissy grinned and explained. "Gwendolyn, Glen's wife, is bringing their duck tonight." He shook his head. "Does the craziness run in the family?"

She thought for a moment, tapping a finger against her lip. "Um…. Yes. It's heredity. Both my parents were crazy." She laughed. "But truthfully, their duck is great. Glen doesn't want kids yet, so… Gwen got a duck. He's a cute duckie too!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"Duckie? WHERE!" 

Hunter and Chrissy turned around to see a short woman dressed in black, with long blond hair and a small white duck in her hands. "Gwen!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"Duckie!" She grinned and stepped up to both of them. She petted her duck and looked over at Hunter and then back at Chrissy. "Well, I'm truthfully surprised to see you here, Chrissy. I thought you'd still be shackled up in your house with those duckies of yours."

"Glen's fault, really." Chrissy muttered.

"What? You have ducks too?" Hunter asked.

Chrissy shook her head, then smiled. "No, no, Gwen likes to call my dogs ducks." She shrugged and pointed to Gwen. "She's the only one with a duck."

Gwen grinned. "So, where's my Kane?"

"Out in the ring. We'll go out there now, okay?"

The three of them made their way out to the ring. Gwen's face was filled with happiness as she saw her husband in the ring, destroying Mark easily. Hunter looked over at Chrissy, who flashed him a smile. Gwen ran past both of them, jumped up, and held the duck up and yelled, "DUCKIE!"

Mark bounced off the ropes, then stopped, and burst into a fit of laughter.

Glen turned around, and he pulled off his mask and grabbed Gwen easily with one hand and picked her up over the ropes. "Gwen, and Elmer." He hugged her.

"So cute." Chrissy beamed towards Mark, who shot her a look.

Hunter scratched the back of his head, and laughed. "In an odd way, I guess."

She hit him on the arm. "It's cute. Gwen and Glen are made for each other." She watched the two of them hug and fawn over the little duckie, who quacked every few minutes.

Gwen squealed and hugged Glen again. "Don't you love the duckie?"

He nodded. "I told you I did."

She stopped for a moment and turned to look at Chrissy. "What exactly are you doing here, Chrissy?"

"Well… um… I'm coming back as a medic, just for a trial period though." She explained quietly.

Gwen grinned. "So that was your devious plan all along wasn't it, Glen!" She grinned at him and started to giggle.

Hunter laughed quietly to himself. "I think we should leave them be. They have lots of things to talk about, like ducks… or something." He shook his head, baffled.

Chrissy agreed and started to walk up the ring with him. "So, there's most of my family."  
"Most? Who else is left?"

Chrissy ducked under the sheet, that was supposed be a door, and thought for a few moments. "Well, there's my mom, and my husband's parents."

"You're married?"

"Widowed." She said quietly, turning her eyes towards the floor.

Hunter placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, that's okay. We were just making conversation. It's not like I really wanted to talk about work or anything."

Chrissy nodded. "I know, but there's still a lot of pain. So, are you married or have a girlfriend?"

He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well… I'm sort of with Stephanie."

She didn't say anything and kept on walking. She knew it would be better to keep her thoughts to herself.

"What? You don't like her?"

"Oh, it's not that, I don't know her, so I shouldn't say anything." She felt the pager buzz on her belt and she cursed. "Damn, sorry, Hunter, I guess we'll talk later. I have to go work." She laughed and ran away from him, to finally talk to Lucy.

Raven had been watching them talk, maybe there wasn't an electricity about them, but his sadness got the best of him. He figured he would never really have a chance with Christina. She was much too beautiful for him. He never got the girl. Hunter always did.

As she ran down the halls, she wondered for a moment about Hunter and Raven. They were the few who liked her, who accepted her, and in a way, it made Chrissy smile. She didn't want warm embraces from everyone; she didn't want to be the beautiful woman that everyone loved… she just wanted a few close friends. Chrissy wasn't too beautiful, or very outgoing, and definitely not loved by all, nor feared. She was just one of the normal people, just another girl in the crowd… and she wanted to keep it that way. 

Hunter seemed to be just like that. Quiet, reserved, but deadly when he wanted to be. Raven… Raven was something else all together. He was loner, a recluse, and intellectual, more than any of the bleach blond steroid boys in the back. Chrissy liked that about him. He could just be another normal guy walking down the street.

She tore her thoughts away from the two men and kept on moving towards the medic area, then she saw Lucy glaring at her as she stepped forward. _Jesus Christ, what's her problem? _She wondered, then bit her tongue from saying anything she would regret later. "So, why'd you page me?"

Lucy sneered and straightened her navy blue blazer and matching skirt. "Work. Remember, that thing you're going to get paid for."

Chrissy forced herself to nod and smile.

"We're having a big show tonight. It's the last show before the pay-per view on Sunday. So, be ready for anything tonight. Vince will be pulling out all the stops."

She yawned and nodded. "Sure thing."

"Stop that insolent tone with me." Lucy snapped. "Vince listens to me and my progress report. So keep your good act up with everyone, but I can see through you."

Chrissy furrowed her brows. "Regardless, I do my job just fine, and everyone here knows it. So let me do my job." She sneered right back at Lucy and then went into the room; to start taping wrestler's for tonight.

Lucy stood out there for a moment. She tapped her foot for a moment, then said; "Do your job. Hmm, we'll just see how good your job is soon." She muttered darkly and went to go talk to Vince.

TBC…

(YOU STILL MUST REVIEW!)


	5. Sledgehammers and Contusions

*disclaimer* I do not own any WWF personas you own, nor do I care to, well… maybe I want to, but I won't tell. ; ) Anyways, everyone else I own except Gwendolyn, who owns herself, and probably covets the duck, and Marie owns herself too Oh yeah, the song you see in here is "No one knows" by Queens of the Stone Age, but I'm borrowing it 'cuz it's pretty. So there, don't sue me, but I doubt that'll happen, so go onto the story and go review! : )

Chrissy slowly breathed in and sat down on a nearby chair backstage. She was tired, well, more like exhausted. She didn't feel like moving and her body just hurt from running around and bandaging up wrestlers. That's all she did, or at least that's what it felt like. Taping them up, covering wounds, taping up fake wounds… and on and on… Except for the one conversation with Skittles. That had amused her. He was absolutely nuts, and sweet, not like his brother Matt at all. He had talked about how he love to dye her hair. It made her laugh. She had never given much thought to that. Then he had gone on about how he thought she was Glen's wife and how she was a much better doctor than Lucy was. She loved being better over Lucy in anyone's mind.

Slowly, she shook her head and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath for a moment. At least now, she could relax for a few moments. Any moments away from Lucy were heaven. The woman was a tyrant. Lucy didn't know the meaning of fun and Chrissy couldn't stand her snotty moods. She wanted to beat the woman to the ground. _Maybe that comes from being around these wrestlers, wanting to hurt someone bad._ Chrissy thought ironically then smiled to herself. Someday, Chrissy would think of a plan to destroy Lucy, but she had other things to do tonight.

"You don't get to whack me this time."

Startled, Chrissy's arms flew into the air and she smacked someone hard in the arm. She looked over to see Raven and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Sorry."

He sighed. "Abusive. How're you Christina?"  
She shrugged. "I could be better, but then again, I could be worse. Tired… really."

"Lucy working you to the bone?"

She cringed at the name of her. She hated Lucy beyond reasoning. "Yeah, and since it's the pay-per-view, everyone is running around screaming like mental ward patients. It's driving me even a little bit batty."

He laughed quietly and smiled. "Are you having fun otherwise?"

"I don't know. I wish I could see my brother more and talk to you and Hunter. I guess, I thought it would be a lot more fun, rather than work. Seems even this silly sport is actually hard work."

"Just about." Raven said quietly.

"Anyway, how've you been? You're not on television much."

He shook his head. "Stupid angle they're playing with another wrestling company and then we got destroyed awhile back before you showed up and…" He looked up to see her face. She looked baffled beyond belief. Raven laughed. "Let's just say they don't need me on t.v. just yet, but I'll be back in about two weeks."

"Oh, okay." She slowly nodded. " Sorry, I'm not a real wrestling fan."

"Evident."

She glared at him playfully, then started to giggle. "You're an odd man, Raven."

"So I'm told, I probably just think too much for the likes of these people."

Chrissy shook her head and chuckled. "Maybe. Maybe you're of a higher intelligence, but if you are, why are you wrestling with these imbeciles?"

He laughed, throwing his head back, and sounding almost evil. "You really don't like wrestling."

"You figure that out now if it's some great discovery." She giggled.

Raven smiled at her. No, you're the great discovery."

Chrissy noticed the tone in his voice. He was talking about her in more of a relationship way. Chrissy felt her body go cold, not on purpose, but because she hadn't thought of something like this. Not so soon after John. Even though John's death was more than 5 years ago. She turned away and muttered, "Thanks. Hey… I have to go check in with Lucy again… I'll talk to you sometime…" She muttered, disenchanted and moved away slowly.

Raven sighed and threw his head back into the wall. "Dammit… what the hell did I do now?"

"Hmm… were you just hitting on Dr. Jacobs?"

Raven looked back, surprised to see Jeff. "Where the hell did you come from, Skittles?"

Jeff shrugged, and looked up, as if trying to figure it out. "Well… my mommy once said…"

"NEVER MIND. Skittles just leave me alone. You're annoying me."

Jeff shrugged and ran away, probably running to bother someone else. How Raven felt so much pity for that person. Raven sat there for a moment, thinking, then sighed. He had messed up tonight, but didn't plan on doing it again.

***

Chrissy felt the pager buzz on her belt and she moved outside, with the other medics. Tonight was the night when paged, you were supposed to immediately go out and help the person in the ring. She hadn't been out just yet, since nothing had been extremely harmful, but as soon as she stepped out, Chrissy felt a cold shiver go down her spine.  
She saw her brother lying in the ring, motionless. Hunter stood above him, still in character, yelling at him, screaming obscenities. She ran ahead of the medical crew and slid into the ring quickly. She bent down next to Glen, searching around on his wrist for a pulse. Then, she was pulled up against Hunter, by her hair. What are you doing?" She screeched.

He started to whisper quietly. "Make sure Glen is okay, he was complaining ribs… now just act along with me for a moment." He started to curse at her then threw her back down, and stalked out of the ring.

She looked up at him in fear for a moment, then crawled over to Glen. He wasn't moving, and his breathing was shallow. He probably was saving his strength; at least she hoped he was. "It'll be okay Glen, I'll get you out of here… I'll make sure your okay." She felt his pulse, steady and slow. She was worried, and wanted him to go to the hospital. She looked towards the EMT's who were slowly moving him out of the ring. "He could have a concussion, I don't know, so be very careful with him."

"We will." One of them responded as they slowly set him on the stretcher.

Chrissy heard the silence around her and noticed the fans had quieted down. She blinked off the few tears in her eyes. She hated the fact that someone got hurt, but it hit her in her gut more that it was her brother. She nervously slid out of the ring and followed them EMT's to the back.

In the back, Mark, Gwen, and Hunter were waiting nervously.

"Jesus Christ, Chrissy, what's wrong with him?" Mark asked.

She sighed and watched them load him into the ambulance. "His ribs are probably broken and I think he got a concussion. What the hell were you two doing out there?"

"He told me to hit him with the sledgehammer."

Chrissy felt wobbly, then, she fainted.

Hunter grabbed her before she hit the floor and slowly set her down on a nearby chair. "Mark, go get me some water or something."

"Did she fall asleep on the job?" Lucy voice screeched through the moment like nails on a chalkboard.

"She fainted." Mark said, his voice on edge.

Gwen glared at Lucy and held the duck close to her chest. "Stupid bitch… Glen'll be okay, won't he, duckie?" She whispered quietly and went to go jump in the ambulance to ride with Glen before it left.

Lucy grabbed a bottle of water and splashed it on Chrissy's face, then walked away. "We still have work, the night is not over, you know."

Mark clenched his hands tightly. "Why the hell is that stingy bitch still employed here?"

"Vince likes to fuck her, that's all that I know." Chrissy said, as she spit the water out of her mouth. She looked over at Hunter, apologetically, and said, "Sorry for fainting. Sledgehammers and my brother don't make me very… happy." She looked around, and saw that the ambulance and Gwen were gone. "Did she go to the hospital with him?"

"Yeah, her and Elmer."

Chrissy tried to force the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to cry, not in front of Mark or Hunter. "I have to- I don't know." She ran away from both of them.

"Girl's a mess." Mark observed quietly and went out for the last match of the night.

***

Chrissy had finished her job, for the night, without angering Lucy too much. Raven, Hunter, and Mark all had stopped by to see if she was okay. She said she was, but she knew she looked awful. Her mascara was running on her face and her eyes were puffy and red. She grabbed her purse from the chair. Her bag was already in Glen's rental car. She pulled the keys from her purse.

"Are you sure you should be driving?" Hunter asked quietly as he appeared from nowhere.

She jumped back, and clutched at her chest. "Do NOT scare me. I'm a mess, and I probably shouldn't be driving. Why, do you want to?" 

"Yeah, I was going to go to see how Glen was."

She threw the keys to him. "Fine, drive."

***

As soon as Chrissy entered the room, she felt a little bit better. She heard Gwen's chatter about the duck and Glen's deep, low rumble of laughter. "Glen?"

He looked up from his hospital bed and smiled. "Hey Chrissy."

She looked over at Gwen, who had a duck head peeking out of her shirt. "Uhm… why is there a duck in your shirt?"

"Well you don't think I could just walk in here with a duck, do you? I had to hide Elmer, so… I put him in my shirt." She stated simply.

Chrissy was confused, for a moment, then she chuckled. "So what happened? Broken ribs? Contusion?"

"Both right, not bad enough to be a concussion. My ribs are going to hurt for awhile, and I'm supposed to try to not do anything extraneous."

Chrissy nodded, and went to go grab his chart. She was going to make sure everything looked in place. "You're lucky your lung wasn't punctured by your ribs." Chrissy finished reading the chair, and put it back in the front of the bed. "You scared me Glen."

"Sorry, Chrissy. It comes with the business. I have to go sell the moves out there, and I told Hunter to do it." Glen explained quietly.

"Glen… you said you wouldn't get hurt."

He corrected her. "I said I would try not to get hurt and need your help, Chrissy."

Chrissy quieted for a moment and looked over at Gwen, who was preoccupied with the duck. She looked back up at Glen, who was looking so apologetic it made Chrissy's heart hurt. "I know, but you're my only true family I've got left besides Mom. I'm worried that you're going to get seriously hurt one day, Glen."

"He won't get hurt, he knows what he's doing." Gwen prompted, interrupting. "This was just an accident. These things don't usually happen, at least not to this extent."

"What about all those wrestlers out with neck injuries? Gwen, I know he's your husband, and you know more about this wrestling than I'll ever know, but I'm a doctor, and I'm damn well entitled to be worried about _my_ patient."

Gwen nodded. "I know that, I'm worried about him too. He's Glen; he comes through everything. Just like the staph infection on his elbow, his broken elbow… he's tough, Chrissy, and this is his job. He's well taken care of."

Chrissy rubbed her face. She was allowed to be worried, but she when she saw him out there, her heart lurched into her throat. "I guess I'm just not used to see my brother hurt." She said quietly and stepped out of the room.

"She's got a lot of pain in her past, Gwen. You gotta' remember how John and Evan died."

Gwen nodded simply then smiled. "I know, but she'll get through if I know Chrissy right or…"

Glen cringed. He knew it was going to be one of Gwen's crazy schemes. "Or what?"

"We'll get her a duckie!"

Glen smiled. Leave it to his wife and her duck to make him smile after breaking his ribs. He just hoped Chrissy was up to getting through the pain she didn't seem to want to leave in the past, where it belonged.

However Gwen didn't mean a real duck, maybe more a companion… someone who was in the wrestling business…

***

****

We get some rules to follow  
That and this  
These and those  
No one knows  
  
We get these pills to swallow  
How they stick  
In your throat  
Tastes like gold  
  
Oh, what you do to me  
No one knows  
  
Chrissy glared at the CD player in the car accusingly. Why did he have to sing about this, right now? Why did it feel like they were taking the words in her head and keeping it in the songs? Why couldn't she take it anymore? 

But she knew why.

Chrissy had everything and then it was gone. She never knew anymore. Nothing made sense. John had made her happy, made her want to die. His prescense sometimes made her want to murder. But he had never known. She was perfect for him.

****

And I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool of mine  
And I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool of mine  
Ahh  
  
I journey through the desert  
Of the mind  
With no hope  
I found low  
  
I drift along the ocean  
Dead lifeboats in the sun   
And come undone  
  
But he really wasn't hers. He was never hers. She had lost it all when he had died. Even if he had been hers, he wouldn't have wanted her after a few years, like he had done to her. Chrissy grimaced, a tear slipping down her cheek.

****

Pleasently caving in  
I come undone  
  
And I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool of mine  
And I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool and mine  
Ahhh  
  
Heaven smiles above me  
What a gift there below  
But no one knows  
  
A gift that you give to me  
No one knows

A gift that you give to me…no one knows… No one would ever know what he had done to her, at least if she had any say on the matter. _Leave it to me to pick the worst song to listen to coming here._ Chrissy sighed, locked the door, and went to go find the stairs.

Chrissy made her way up to the hotel counter, checked in and grabbed her key. She looked towards the elevator, decided against it, and went for the stairs. She needed the exercise. Pushing open the stair door, she heard someone say something and she sighed. She knew it was going to be Raven, she just knew it.

"Ouch."

She looked down to see Jeff sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. She felt bad, seeing him kind of like a little forlorn rabbit. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit you? Damn, I'm a klutz."

He shrugged. "My fault, I walked into it."

She pushed back a few pieces of her loose hair and eyed him for a second. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Jeff shrugged. "I got lost looking for my room."

Chrissy shook her head. "C'mon, I'll find it for you.

***

As soon as Jeff was safely in his room, Chrissy walked away. She felt sorry for the boy, but she had a feeling he wasn't as flighty as he came on to be. She just had to figure out why he came off that way. She walked down the hall, and opened her door.

"Hey, Chrissy!"

Surprised, she saw Mark sitting on the couch with his third wife, Marie. "Hi… what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, we're rooming together. Don't you remember?" Marie said plainly and smiled at her, then turned back to watch the t.v.

"I thought I was… Glen…" She trailed off slowly. "Oh, never mind. So when did you get in here, Marie?"

"Right after the show. Mark picked me up at the airport. I'm coming along for awhile." Marie grinned.

Chrissy nodded. "Keep it down, I'm going to bed and I'm tired."

"No problem. Hey, is Glen okay?" Mark asked, stepping up from the couch.

She put her purse down on the coffee table before answering then looked up at Mark. "Yeah… he's got a contusion and some broken ribs. A little bit of bruising on his eye too, but he'll be fine. Gwen right there with him, with the duck." She laughed a little. "He'll be okay."

"Good, now go get a good night's rest." Mark said.

"I'll try." Chrissy yawned. She went into the bathroom, changed into her nightshirt, got ready for bed, then fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***

__

Ring.

Ring!

RING!!!!!!

Chrissy screamed as she awoke and crawled from her bed to get to her phone on the coffee table. She laid on the floor, exhausted, and turned on the phone. "Hi Basia." She muttered and curled up on the ground. At least the carpet was comfy.

"_Mon amie,_ you don't sound happy."

"You wake me up at the crack of dawn, Basi."

Basia laughed. "_C'est vrai, c'est vrai…"_

Chrissy cringed. Kurt Angle. It's true, it's true. "I'm going to hurt you Basi." She said quietly.

"Oh you know I kid, really." Basia laughed,"but what else am I supposed to do? My kids would kill me."

"Wonder why I haven't yet."

"Because I'm your friend, mebbe… now, the real reason I called."

Chrissy laughed, then said sarcastically, "You don't like talking to me in the morning?"

"You must be crazy, girl; you're the devil. I wanted to see how Glen was doing. I was watching last night."

"He's got a contusion and some broken ribs, and soon a black eye. He'll be fine though. Nothing too serious." Chrissy explained.

"Good, good. Now… Chrissy, my kids, they want to see you, come down here sometime? We'll have a good time, just like old times, then you can spend some time with your dogs."

Chrissy sighed. "I'll try, Basi, I promise I will."

"Good, you do that." Basi laughed for a moment, then all there was was a dial tone.

Chrissy stared at the phone for a second, in awe, and laid on the floor. This was going to be a long day…

TBC….

(a/n: YOU MUST REVIEW OR I WILL NOT FINISH POSTING! MWAHAHA - SAPHRIN)


	6. If you want to live, do not step in the ...

*disclaimer* I don't own any WWF Wrestlers, personas, whatever. Do I look like Vince McMahon? I hope not, so don't sue me because I'm not making any money on this.

One way or another, Chrissy was going to murder. Today was already going downhill. First, Basi called her at the crack of dawn. Then she couldn't seem to find anything towaer and she had to look around for 2 hours to get a ride to the next arena. Lastly, she could only get Lucy.

Chrissy had to beg, litterally on her knees, to even get Lucy to consider giving her a ride. It was humiliating and Chrissy thoughfully considered walking 100miles to the next arena. While in the car, Lucy played sweet classical music. Chrissy liked classical music, but this was the type , "If you listen to while driving, you're probably going to die" of classical music. Too many cannons to keep someone's eyes on the road. And they almost did die.

Twice.

The woman forgot to drive on the right side of the road and almost crashed head on into a semi. But that wasn't the end. As she sped over, she almost side swiped a car. As soon as she got out, Chrissy wanted to fall to the ground and hold tight . Never to get in another car with that insane woman for the rest of her life. She might just take up running instead. 

She gripped her purse and bag tightled and entered the arnea. She was met with a beaming smile from Hunter. "Hello Hunter." She said dryly.

"Hey, Chrissy, what's wrong?"

"Drive from hell with the bitch herself." Chrissy shook her head and slowly strolled along.

Hunter laughed quietly. "That must have been very interesting. Ah… how'd you sleep?"

"My friend Basi woke me up at the crack of dawn."

Hunter grinned. "Ah… not a morning a person? I love them."

"I hate them. I hate the birds, the sun. Everything in the morning just, ugh, I hate it." Chrissy muttered. "I'm a night freak." Chrissy turned to him a grinned mischievously.

Hunter whistled.

"Hmm… not like that, or at the least, you're not going to find out." She used her free hand and shoved his shoulder.

He laughed. "You're breaking my heart, Doc." He was quiet for a moment. Then a second later, he asked, "How's Glen?"

"Good, Gwen is staying with him, so I feel better about leaving him there." Chrissy yawned for a moment and looked over at him. "Why're you so concerned with me, Hunter?"

"Well, ah, see what I figure is that if you're happy, then you won't kill anyone while trying to help them, or destroy my quad."

"Ahh…" She grinned. "So you're just trying to make sure I'm not going to go Lucy on you?"

"Basically." Hunter laughed, a smile on his face. "I've gotta' go get ready for warm-ups. I'll see you later tonight, Doc."

"Sure thing, Hunter." Chrissy smiled and walked off. She didn't have to be nervous around Hunter, and she, well, she loved it. She loved that sense of ease that he had around him, even though he could command authority when he needed to. She strolled down the hall, idly thinking of Hunter, then Raven.

Raven was a different case. Chrissy wasn't exactly afraid of him, she liked him. Thought he was a sweet man, but she didn't know his intentions, and that made her nervous. She liked everything set on the table so she could see what she was dealing with. Behind the scenes people confused her; not knowing was something Chrissy was afraid of and couldn't deal with. Not knowing what was going on was the worst fear she ever had.

"Well, how did your trip with Lucy go?"

"Raven?" She turned around and saw him sitting on a box, one leg swinging off. He looked comfortable in the darkness that surrounded him like a cloud.

He pulled up his leg and sat, leaning forward. " he didn't kill you, since you are standing before me here."

"Close, twice. That woman is out of her fucking mind." Chrissy bit off, glaring at her shoes. "Who in God's name gave that woman a liscene to drive?"

He cocked his head sideways. "You were the one who got in the car with her."

"Don't tell me you're siding with her." Chrissy frowned at him, a little bit upset that he would be against her on the strained topic of her boss.

"No, I'm not, Christina. I'm just saying you did get in that car with her."

"Stop playing the Devil's advocate Raven. I'm having a bad day, please don't make it worse?" She pleaded with him.

He nodded slighty and apologized. "Have you talked to Basia lately?"

Narrowing her eyes, she watched him. "How do you know about Basi?"

For a second, he stopped. "You mentioned her once while we were talking."

"No… no I didn't… I never mentioned Basi, how do you know her?" Christina stepped forward, trying to ring the information out of him.

"You told me once in the car how she was watching your dogs."

Shocked. Scared. Confused. Had she told him about Basi? It seemed likely, but him asking now was not just a coincidence; it was something else and Christina knew it in her blood. "How do you know who Basi is Raven?"

His eyes turned downcast, and his hands started to play with his shoelaces. Fiddling with them, he didn't speak.

Her body stiffened and she grumbled. "Fine, Raven, don't tell me. It's not like you're my friend or anything." _Wonder if the guilt card will work with him… could be, he's a sweet guy, or so I thought. _

"I…" He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "You don't want to know."

"It can't be worse than what I'll probably think." _Probably sleeping with her, or stalking me._ She shook her head, knowing that Basia wouldn't leave her husband for the world. So where did that leave Raven in on that?

Raven grimaced and debated for a few moments. Chrissy would be angry, initially, but after at least she wouldn't think him a bad person. The pro's and con's were close. Raven sighed and leaned down, shaking his head. "She's my sister."

Chrissy laughed. "Yeah, yeah, and I'm Hunter's cousin. Really, what is it?"

Raven looked up at her, straight in the eyes. "I am Basia's sister. Her family adopted me when I was thirteen."

"What… why… if that's true Raven, why didn't I ever meet you? Why didn't her family mention you?" She peered at him intently. His story didn't sound likely, and it was odd that Basia would hide something like that. She didn't remember seeing him back at the wedding when Basia got married either.

"Always training or working in ECW. I had to miss her wedding. I was just never around when you were." He said quietly.

" So you knew who I was before." She glared at him.

"Vaguely, I heard your name a few times, but not with Jacobs, she called you by your husbands name. Glen never mentioned having family much either, except when he married Gwendolyn." Raven explained, trying to not to anger Chrissy. He knew that she got angry, and quick.

__

Keep control, don't harm him, not yet. "Oh really…" She muttered, and paced for a second. "I don't like this, Raven. It's too weird."

"You haven't known Basia that long either, Christina. You haven't done anything with her for, what, five years now?" He said quietly, not watching her for a reaction; he already knew this was going to end up in a huge fight.

"I've known her for 20 years, Raven, and let me tell you that I KNOW Basia, I just don't know why she felt like she kept this from me."

"Maybe it didn't come up in conversation." He offered quietly.

She glared at him. "So what, my best friend would lie to me all this time?"

"Everyone hides something from someone, it just depends on how much it matters. Like your husband, John, I bet he hid something."

Chrissy felt cold. Her blood stopped cold and she turned on her heel, her hands desperate to grab something, to keep herself from strangling him. "You don't EVER suggest that John was a bad person. John was a perfect man and he never did anything wrong." Her eyes narrowed on him.

He shivered inwardly. Raven had found her nerve. Her family, the one thing she was truly protective of over everything, even herself. "Christina, you only knew him about five years."

"I knew him for fourteen, but I was married to him five years, yes." She paced back and forth. "Stop it, you didn't know John, you don't know my family, they weren't bad people."

"Everyone is Christina, it just depends on what their bad is defined as."

She screamed at him. "Shut up, SHUT UP! You didn't know him, you'll never know John. John loved me, he would've never done anything to hurt me so you stop hinting at it you goddamn bastard. Get the hell away from me!" Christina screamed at him and almost ran away, leaving him there.

Raven sat there, surprised. Perhaps, perhaps… that didn't go the way he wanted it to, or how he planned it to. Somehow, he hoped it would blow over. He liked Christina, and he didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted her to let go. Shaking his head, he idly twirled one of the braids around his finger for a moment. That didn't go how he wanted at all, maybe he could call Basia to get her to talk to Christina. He knew that she wouldn't be talking to him for awhile.

TBC… 

(haha, if you people review, I would be happy, but since I saved the 60 reviews when I deleted it, I would like more *begs*) 


	7. Dinner with Basia, and a sweet moment wi...

*Disclaimer* I don't own WWF stuff.. Blah blah blah.. Don't sue… yeah yeah, I'm getting lazy, you know what I'm trying to say. Oh yes, this chapter is dedicated to Gwen because she posted the best chapter ever tonight. You're so great Gwen!! Now, go read the story and review dammit.

A week later, Chrissy still hadn't said a word to Raven. She was still angry with him, but it had lessened by the weekend. They were down in Louisiana for a few more house shows. Lately, she had been spending more time with Hunter, and sometimes Stephanie. Stephanie even complemented Chrissy one day on her outfit. At least another women liked her. Her friends were few in the backstage area, but at least she had some.

Lately, there had been more whispering when she walked by. She thought, no, she KNEW who was starting things. It had to be Matt Hardy, Billy Gunn, or Christian. She was going to guess the latter two because she could tell his girlfriend any day what was going on behind her back, if she already didn't know. Then again, almost everyone was cheating on everyone. She shook her head. _What loyalties there were…_

She shook her head. She was supposed to visit Basia tonight, and she thought she wanted to invite Hunter. She had told him of the "Raven Sister" incident. He had found it odd, but agreed with her that she had a right to be angry, but he wanted her to talk to him. At least sometime soon. Chrissy didn't want to, not yet. She still wanted to punch him. She sighed and walked down the hall. She turned down and opened Hunter's door. "Hunter?"

" Doc?" He called.

She grinned. That was her new nickname from him. "That's me…" She stepped in the door and saw him sitting there, sipping on a bottle of water. "I'm not working tonight."

"Me neither. I've got the whole day off."

At least he was off; maybe they could go visit Basi. "Well… I told Basi I would visit her if I was around, and we're only maybe about thirty minutes away from her house, and I thought you might like to come with me…" She sheepishly invited him.

Hunter's face split into a grin. "'Course Doc, why not?"

They left almost immediately, Hunter driving. Chrissy was excited to see Basi, and her family, but she had to force herself to not get into a fight with her. She knew she was going to want to, but she couldn't cause any more tension. That was the last thing that she needed right now. Soon, they arrived at her house. Chrissy got out and looked up. She hadn't been here in what seemed like forever.

Chrissy walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She looked over to Hunter hesitantly and he just smiled.

The door flew open and a little boy stood there. It had to be Steven. "Uh…hi…" he looked back and forth, his eyes registering on Hunter and they grew wide. "You--you're HHH!"

Hunter raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Yup."

"Hi Steven… I'm Christina, can you go get your mom?"

Steven barely nodded, still in awe of seeing Hunter. He started to walk backwards, still watching Hunter, almost afraid to turn away; afraid he would disappear. "MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He screamed as he ran away.

Chrissy laughed and smiled. "That's Steven, one of Basi's kids, he's about 10 now I think, and there's also Chantal who's 15."

Hunter nodded.

A woman appeared, dressed in a tight black dress. She wore no shoes and her glossy black hair was tied up tight on the top of her head in a French braid. She looked back at them, her bright blue eyes narrowing on Hunter, then back to Chrissy. She tapped a recently done French nail on her cheek for a second, then screamed happily, "CHRIS!" then ran up to hug Chrissy.

Chrissy grinned and hugged Basi. "Basia, you look… well, the same."

Basia stepped back for a second and grinned. "I should be, work to be damn pretty. Oh, and what do we see here." She looked over to Hunter; one eyebrow raised, and circled him, inspecting him. "Nice, better in person." She stood in front of him and offered him her hand. "I'm Basia DeLaRose." She shook his hand firmly.

"Hunter." He said simply.

"You going to invite me in, Basi?"

"Of course, of course, _viens._" She ushered them both inside then closed the door. "Chantal, Steven, come down here." She screamed up the stairs and stood there.

Chantal stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, her mouth wide as she saw Hunter standing in her foyer. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Maman… is that…?"

"Yes, yes, get down here so you can be introduced." Basia said, then grinned back at them. Quietly, she added, "Oh yes, Chantal absolutely adores you, Hunter."

He smiled, then looked up the stairs at Chantal. "Come on down, Chantal, we should be properly introduced."

Chantal let out a short squeak and then came down the stairs, while Steven ran by her at full speed. He jumped next to his mother and clung to her leg, a little bit afraid of Hunter. Chantal slowly came down the stairs, but she clung to the banister, never coming fully off the stairs.

"Chantal, Steven, this is my good friend, Christina Jacobs, and her friend Hunter." Basia grinned and raised her eyebrows.

Steven grinned. "You're so cool! You're the game."

Chantal stared at Hunter, in awe. She couldn't even speak.

"Nice to meet you, Chantal." Hunter offered his hand to Chantal, who stared at him.

Chantal slowly shook his hand and then pulled back her hand quickly, still just watching him. She looked over to Chrissy with big eyes. "How do you… how do you know him?" She asked quietly.

Chrissy smiled. "I work with him, well, I'm a doctor."

"Chantal, you should remember Chrissy." Basia scolded.

"I do… but I didn't know she did stuff with the WWF… that's really cool." Chantal said quietly and then slowly descended down the rest of the stairs, only a few feet from Hunter.

Something that sounded like a stampede ran through the room. A pair of small black and tan dachshunds ran up and jumped up on Chrissy.

Chrissy looked down, tears full in her eyes. "Jake, Atti!" She squealed and bent down, grabbing her dogs in her arms. "Oh, my little guys…" She looked down at them, then up at Basi. "Have they been good?"

"The best, perfect little angels. Chantal wants to keep Atti."

"Surprising. Always ate my trees."Chrissy grinned and picked them both up, struggling to hold one. "Here Hunter, play with Atti." She used one hand, picked up Atti and handed her over to Hunter, who looked down at small dog with a huge smile on his face. He started talking to Atti and letting her lick his face. Meanwhile, Chrissy was hugging Jake and spinning in circles with him. "Aww, I've really missed these guys."

"Mebbe, Chris, Mebbe. Now you all come for dinner, we having some good food, and just for you." Basia grinned and forced everyone to make their way into family room. "Sit, all of you, I will start cooking. Chantal, you talk, you too, Etienne."

"Maman, you know I hate that name!" Steven cried.

"Quiet." She laughed and turned and made her way into the kitchen.

Steven muttered something then looked over at Hunter, who still played with Atti. "Were you really married to Stephanie?"

Hunter nodded, a cheeky grin on his face. "Yeah, but she's a bitch, so I divorced her."

Steven grinned at Hunter cursing.

Chantal grinned to herself. At least her called her a bitch. She wanted Hunter for herself. "Why… why're you here?"

"Your mom invited me to see her, and we're doing some house shows tonight, then raw on Monday. We both had a day off so I invited him to come down, is that okay with you?" Chrissy asked.

Chantal nodded quickly. "It's cool…" She went back to starring at Hunter, trying to keep her mouth closed.

Chrissy noticed Chantal and only smiled. Steven was mindlessly chattering about whom he hated in the WWF and how he loved Hunter. It was such a different atmosphere; something that Chrissy hadn't experienced in awhile. "I'll be right back." She put Jake down in Hunter's laugh and laughed as Jake jumped up, trying to get the attention Hunter was giving Atti. Chrissy stepped into the kitchen and watched for a few minutes as Basia cooked. "Basi… I've got a few questions for you."

"Euh… ask." She looked down into the boiling pot of water, vaguely interested in what Chrissy was going to say. She walked over to pick up the box of spaghetti.

"Basi… why didn't you tell me you had a brother? A brother named Raven." Chrissy said, irritated.

Basia dropped the box and stumbled for a second. She bent down, picked up the box and thought for a moment. "Euh… Chrissy, it's not a big thing… he's…"

"Just your brother?" Chrissy's voice was raised a bit.

"Chrissy… I… he… never came up… it is of no importance." She said simply and then poured the pasta in the boiling water.

"Basia, don't you think that's a little bit important? I've been your friend for 20 years, and you never once mentioned him, and I never once even saw him at your house? That's a little bit weird…" Chrissy paced for a moment. "I'm just upset I didn't know this. It makes things between Rave and me weird…"

"_Mon dieu, _Chrissy, how does that make it weird? So, you know me for years, now, you meet _mon frere_, and? You become friends, _non? _So, where the problem?" She said, her eyes narrowing on Chrissy.

Chrissy threw her hands up exasperatingly. "I don't know, it's just weird. It's like… I don't know. It's like any feelings I had towards him don't feel real."

Basia furrowed her brows, then laughed. "_Mon amie, _you need help." She said dryly and went to go make a salad.

Chrissy grumbled and sighed. "You don't think it's a big thing that you never mentioned your brother?"

Basia shrugged. "He.. Ahm…" she stopped. "I don't know, it's odd, I may agree, _mais…"_ She shrugged again. "Chrissy, it is of no importance. Just let it go? So, we are family. Then, when you come to visit, more fun."

Chrissy sighed. Her anger was gone again. Somehow, Basia always put some type of light on the situation. "I can never fight with you, Basi."

Basia grinned and nodded. " I would hurt you anyways, even if I did not want to." She flashed her teeth then turned back to chopping up carrots.

Chrissy walked back out to the family room, where Chantal was sitting with Jake and Atti, watching Hunter play video games with Steven. It made her smile and she sat down next to Chantal. "So, you watch wrestling, I guess?" She smiled at her.

Chantal nodded meekly and pushed back a lock of blond hair. Her blue eyes lit up as she spoke. "Do you… do you work with all the wrestlers? Like Kane and… and Jeff Hardy?"

Chrissy chuckled. "Oh yes. Jeff Hardy is a funny man…" She looked at Chantal for a few moments. She was almost an exact copy of Basia, except for the blond hair. She was small and petite, with bright blue eyes. The same smile. "Kane's fun to work with." She lied, she hated working with her brother. It made her nervous, because if she did something wrong, her mother would blame her.

"Is he nice? Like, I mean, I know he's supposed to be like a monster, but he just seems so sweet…" Chantal blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I don't know, I guess he's nice, I've known him too long. Being his sister and all." This would get her, Chrissy thought to herself. She started to grin.

"Wha-what…? You're his sister… but…" Chantal looked confused.

Chrissy chortled. "Yeah… I'm Christina Jacobs, he's Glen Jacobs. You'll probably meet him someday." Hearing loud footsteps, she looked back to see someone she didn't except. Raven. Was he… 

Chantal looked up. "Raven!" She cried happily and jumped over the couch to give him a hug.

He caught her and smiled. "Hey Chantal… Christina…" He looked at her slowly, his eyes asking if she was still mad.

She turned away and looked for Hunter, who had suspiciously disappeared. Steven immediately ran and jumped to hug Raven. 

"Hey Steven…" He said quietly, smiling down at his nephew. He looked to Chrissy. "Can we talk for a moment?"

Chrissy frowned, her face twisting into anger. She stood up from the couch, walked around and dragged him out the front door by his jacket. "Talk. Now." She said simply. She wasn't in the mood.

"Look, Christina, I didn't know you were going to be here… Basia just invited me."

"So it was Basi's idea… devious woman." She muttered.

Raven sighed and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "Christina, I'm sorry about… before."

She shrugged, even though she was still a little bit upset. "You were just saying something, I shouldn't have gotten mad. You weren't actually calling my husband bad, just talking. It was kind of my fault… okay?"

He nodded. "Still, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted?"

He looked over at her and stepped a bit closer. 

Christina saw the other than upset look in his eyes. It was pure lust and she didn't know whether to be afraid or run straight into his arms.

His hand stroked her cheek, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. His other hand cupped her face, lifting it up to see him and he pressed his lips softly against her. If he could've thought against kissing her, he would've stopped himself. But she was too beautiful and he had wanted to do it since the second she ran into him.

Christina was shocked. She liked it, but she was still shocked. His mouth pressed against hers was erotic. Deathly so, and she leaned closer to him, his arms pulling her face closer to his. His lips pressed against hers again, and his tongue slowly slipped into her mouth.

She gasped and pulled back. Her eyes were full and her lips were pouty.

Raven loved the look. Smiling, he opened the door. " Let's go have dinner then."

She followed him, in shock. She shouldn't say anything. Maybe dinner would be bad?

***

Dinner wasn't really quiet. Basia's husband, Soren, was at dinner, talking, and chatting. He kept openly flirting with Chrissy, so Basia flirted with Hunter. It was a joke, and everyone knew it. Chantal kept watching Hunter, in awe, and Steven kept trying to get Hunter to give him a pedigree. Raven kept quiet, mostly watching Chrissy. Chrissy and Hunter seemed to really have an odd type of affection for each other, and he idly wondered if he would have a shot at her.

After dinner, Hunter talked to Soren, Raven played with Steven, Chantal went to go call her friends to tell them HHH was at her house, and Chrissy & Basia played with the dogs.

"You're taking good care of them right?" Chrissy asked nervous. She held Jake close to her. Atti was sitting on her legs. Jake kept trying to lick her.

"Of course, I adore them, though they like you more."

She grinned and kissed Jake's forehead, then grabbed Atti to play with her. "I'm their mommy." She giggled.

Basia shot her a look of amusement. " Giggling, from my all too serious friend?" 

"Shut up, Basi." She muttered and then started to rub Atti's belly.

"Who do you like better?"

"Huh?" Chrissy looked over at her, confused. Did she mean her dogs?

"Hunter or Raven, who?"

Chrissy bit her lip. Could she say? After tonight, it seemed obvious if she saw, but maybe… still, hunter? Chrissy looked over at Basia and shook her head furiously. She couldn't say.

TBC…

GO REVIEW NOW. I changed something in here, if you find it, you'll get something special.

Oh yes. Another note. EVERYONE. Go read Gwendolyn's story Big Red Broken Heart. It is SOOOOOOOOOOOOO good. I was having a heart attack earlier tonight because I loved it so much. Everyone needs to read it. It's the absolutely best. Now, thanks for reading everyone, and please please please go review. -Saph


	8. Gwen will kill Lucy! YAY!

*disclaimer* I don't own the WWF(E, whatever I hate E) peoples. They own themselves or Vince does. Poor Kane, he probably doesn't have a soul. Anyways, I don't own them, I don't intend to, so don't sue me because I make no money, even though I would like to. All right, stop reading this and go read the story and REVIEW. : )

"Basi… I don't know if I can…" She shook her head. " No… I don't want to say."

Basia's mouth fell open. "_Mon chéré_…I might strangle you, you know?"

Chrissy laughed. "Bas… it's not like I'm here debating who's better. Your brother or Hunter." _Liar, you do that all night before you go to bed. You're a bad liar, Basia will probably see right through you._

"You lie."

Chrissy shrugged, turning away. She looked around and saw the time. Already seven… it was going to get dark soon. Chrissy shivered. As much as she loved the nighttime, she couldn't stand the pitch black dark. It frightened her. Even if she did like being up at night, she had to have some kind of light in the darkness. "Starting to get dark… I think we're going to leave soon."

Basia growled. "You change the subject just because you know I'm right."

Chrissy giggled. "I'm not denying that." She picked up her dog and walked away. At least she wouldn't have to deal with Basia's interrogating right now. She walked into the kitchen where Hunter and now Chantal sat. Chantal sat in front of him, absolutely engrossed in anything he said. She coughed, then laughed. "Hey, Hunter, it's starting to get late. I want to get back."

Hunter looked up and nodded. "Nice talking to you Chantal."

Chantal nodded, still stunned. "Uh… you too." She stuttered.

He smiled at her and walked down to the entry where Chrissy stood with her dog. "Intending on taking him?"

She looked down at Jake who was sleeping in her arms. "I do miss him, not Atti…" She grinned, then sighed. "But they're happy here… and I've only got a little bit left here… I do hate leaving them…" She sighed. "I have to leave them, I would be afraid someone would hurt them."

"Why would anyone do that?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe Lucy, that woman is nuts…" 

Hunter laughed. "And you've barely worked with her two weeks."

"I just have a feeling she wants to destroy me…" Chrissy shook her head.

After saying their goodbyes, Hunter drove home, allowing Chrissy to slowly sleep in the passenger seat. Finally, after they had gotten back, Chrissy allowed him to walk her up to her hotel, where she quietly wished him a good night and went in to try to figure out which man she liked better. Oh yeah, and sleep too. That might have been important.

***

"We're coming back!"

Chrissy coughed. "What? You and the duck?"

"No, no, no." Gwen laughed into the phone. "Glen, Elmer, and me!"

"Oh…" She paused for a moment. "Tonight, for the show?"

Gwen laughed. "Of course!"

Chrissy smiled, looking over at Hunter, who waved to her. "Uh huh, that's good. I'll see you later tonight then."

"Yup. Bye Chrissy, and don't hit on Raven."

Chrissy was just about to ask what she was talking about, since Raven was the one to hit on her, but Gwen turned off the phone almost instantly. She grumbled and shoved the phone back into her purse. Gwen was up to something, but she didn't know what yet.

***

"Gwen…" Glen moaned. She was up to something again.

"Shh! Don't you worry." She smiled happily and petted Elmer, who quacked contentedly.

Glen shook his head, and kept on driving. He just had a bad feeling about tonight, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was. He looked over at Gwen, who was singing to the music. He laughed softly. He shouldn't be feeling bad; life was good. He had his wife with him, and he saw his sister regularly. Life was good.

***

Chrissy yawned. Boring night. Most of them were, usually. She just taped up wrestlers, gave them band-aids, and hid from Lucy. Then, the screams started. Screams? Chrissy looked to see her brother's back and someone else… Chrissy ran quickly over there. Lucy and Gwen were almost in a fight.

"You stupid bitch, I'm going to rip your fucking throat out!" Gwen screamed, advancing on Lucy.

Lucy merely smirked. "You wouldn't dare."

TBC….

Note: I STILL WANT YOU PEOPLE TO REVIEW! *FUMES then sighs* Oh wells, please review? It'll make me feel better?


	9. Gwen kicks Lucy's ass and Chrissy's past...

Chrissy watched in horror (not horror, she was lying, she loved it) as Gwen jumped onto Lucy and punched her square in her jaw. Chrissy looked over to her brother who didn't mean to enter the fight. He knew better than to enter a fight of two girls; those got ugly and violent, worse than more male fights. Girls went for eyes and hair. Painful. "Are you going to do anything?" She looked towards Glen who shook his head. He was smart.

Raven stood on the other side of the fight, laughing a little bit.

Gwen grabbed Lucy's hair and smashed her head down into the concrete floor. "You stupid bitch, I'll kill you." She let go of her hair and started strangling her. 

Lucy coughed and struggled against Gwen.

"All you do is fuck Vince and screw up the wrestlers. Then you go and try to kill Glen, you make Chrissy angry, and you try to kill my duck. That's my child!" Gwen screeched, enraged and she punched Lucy again.

Lucy's head cracked back against the concrete and she laid there, blood seeping from her head and her lip. 

That's when Glen got involved. He grabbed Gwen, after the damage had been done. "Gwen… you shouldn't have yelled that…"

Gwen glared. "So what! Everyone knows that stingy bitch is only keeping her job because she sleeps with Vince."

Chrissy looked down at Lucy, surprised. "What did she do?"

Gwen pointed to her and yelled, "She had this coming. I was just sitting here playing with Elmer, and I put him on the ground and he started walking and quacking, just being cute. Then this stupid bitch," she spit on her for a moment, and began again, "walked by and kicked Elmer on purpose. She KEPT ON WALKING!" Gwen cried. That was a federal offense in her mind.

"And where's Elmer?"

Gwen looked around and heard a very hurt sounding quack. She looked over where she was sitting beforehand and saw Elmer hidden under the bottom of the chair. She picked him up carefully and looked over to Glen, whose face was stricken in horror. "He'll be okay, right?"

Glen nodded. He would have to reassure her; otherwise he had no idea what she might do. "Of course, Gwen." He hugged her close.

"All right, all right, what's going on here?" Everyone looked over to see Vince strutting him the area like he was king. He looked down to Lucy, who was slowly regaining her strength. "Lucy, are you okay?"

Lucy sat up, and pointed over to Chrissy. "It was that stupid bitch over there. She attacked me." Lucy grinned maliciously. She would finally get Chrissy back for being such an awful colleague.

Chrissy looked around wildly. "What are you talking about? I just got here. Don't listen to her Mr. McMahon; she's incoherent. I just heard screams and came running. I thought one of the wrestlers might be injured."

Vince narrowed his eyes on Chrissy. "I've known Lucy for years; she wouldn't lie to me. Why did she attack you, darling?" he helped Lucy up with one hand.

Lucy sneered and walked over to her purse. She pulled out a set of photographs. "Because I found these pictures of her dead husband and groupies."

Chrissy's eyes went wide and her heart stopped. A haze covered her eyes and she forced herself to stay strong. They could be digital pictures altered to look like John and some girl… _Stop lying; you knew… you knew!_ Chrissy shook her head and looked over to everyone, who stood around, aghast in shock.

Lucy smirked, waving the pictures around. "She couldn't deal with the fact that her husband was less than perfect so when my back was turned, she attacked me."

Chrissy felt numb once again and her body froze. She couldn't speak. It was like an awful slow-motion picture that just wouldn't end. Finally, she gathered up enough courage to yell. "You lying bitch. If I had seen those, you would be lying on the floor dead now. You've always been out to get me, you stupid bitch." Chrissy's rage got the best of her and she ran towards Lucy, ready to kill her, but Raven grabbed her and pulled her back against him.

"Don't do it, Chrissy." He said quietly, trying to get her to calm down.

"She ruined… John…" She tried to focus, but her eyes hurt from the unshed tears and her body was weak with the pain she wanted to let go. She turned to him for a second, tears in her eyes, already streaming down her face, but she couldn't see if he care. She turned back and looked at Vince and Lucy.

Vince narrowed his eyes and looked around. "We'll sort this out later." He shook his head.

Chrissy screamed and tore out of Raven's arm. "Screw this, I'm leaving. If you can't see through Lucy's lying little act because you want to get fucked later, that's fine. I can go; I have no ties here. So, without much ado, I leave." She shoved past everyone and left. She saw Lita and Matt Hardy sitting close together, giggling, as she walked down the hall. Her heart lurched for a second, and she stopped. "Lita?"

"Yeah?"

Chrissy smiled sweetly. "You might want to ask your boyfriend what room he's in while you're competing? You don't like Stacy, right?"

Lita glared at Matt. "Matt, you cheating bastard. You're sleeping with her, aren't you!"

He backed away, his hand raised. "No-no… I- uh…"

Chrissy laughed maniacally and kept on walking. She heard Lita's scream and Matt's weak lies. She laughed again and left the arena. She figured she should wreak havoc while she still worked here. Lucy had probably gotten him to get those pictures. How he did it, she didn't know, but she didn't intend on staying to find out.

***

"Chrissy's pissed…" Glen said, sighing.

"You think? I've never seen her so angry, and those pictures… was that really John?" Gwen asked quietly, her face turning into a frown.

He nodded solemnly and stared at the ceiling. He leisurely rested his hands behind his head. "Yeah, everyone knew about how John cheated on Chrissy while on tour, but she didn't care… at least I didn't think she did."

***

After Chrissy got home, she slept. She didn't answer the phone. She didn't care. It was probably her brother wondering if she was okay. She didn't know. Her body hurt from crying and she felt desiccated. She crawled out of her bed and eventually made her way to the car. Even though it hurt to move, drive, or just plain think, Chrissy had to go visit someone one last time.

To Be Continued…

Note: I would like people to review… : )


	10. The only call she felt like taking

*disclaimer* I don't own the WWF(E I still hate you!) personas… duh. So don't sue me I'm not making any money and not claiming to own them… hehe… go read the story..

"I hate you, I hate you now more than I've ever hated anyone in my life!" Chrissy screeched, her eyes blurring over with tears and her hands furiously scratching at her arms. She felt like she needed to get out something, but it wouldn't leave just yet. "I would kill you if I could, but I can't, because you're dead, and you're useless to me now. All you do is cause me ungodly pain when I need it the least." Chrissy slapped her palm against John's tombstone and she fell back, sobbing, covering her eyes with her hands.

Chrissy hated him more than she had ever hated Lucy, more than she had ever felt in her life. The rage consumed herself and all she could think about was how she wanted to strangle him, if she could see him, but she couldn't. That's what made her furious. The stupid bastard got off easy. He was dead and didn't have to deal with his wife anymore. She wept, not caring who was around in the cemetery.

"You stupid bastard, I knew all along. I knew you cheated on my while you were on tour, but you were so good for me, most of the time." She whimpered; clutching at herself, trying to find some sort of strength she had inside of herself.

Chrissy had known, she had been backstage a few times when she thought it would be sweet to visit him on the day off with Evan. But she saw him hanging around with the groupies, all of them hanging off his every word. Just adoring him, but not caring he had a wife. No one did. She was just the little woman who stayed at the house with the kid.

Chrissy loved Evan; there was no doubt about that. He had been a perfect little boy, always sweet and caring. He didn't deserve his fate with John, but John deserved it. Chrissy was spiteful and hateful still. Pain was everlasting in her mind and she couldn't stand that all of her personal relationships had been brought up, in public, in front of the chairman of the WWE. It made her scream, and it made her want to die once more.

She sat looking at his grave. _Beloved husband._ He was that, she loved him, she didn't deny that, but sometimes she had hated him more than life. Chrissy couldn't stomach the thought of leaving him because he did love her, somewhat. When he was home, he was a good husband. He helped around and he didn't cheat on her. Somehow, Chrissy always felt used for the whole marriage. She supposed that was the problem with marrying a rock star. You get used and they leave you behind in the wake.

She wanted to leave the cemetery, not feeling like dragging up any more old memories. They hurt more than anything now, just knowing other people knew. It bothered her. She liked her secrets kept secrets, hence the name. She looked next to his tombstone. Evan's… beautiful little Evan… he never deserved any of it. He should've been happy, alive… almost going into middle school. She shook her head and wept. She hated all the emotions that clogged her senses and blocked herself from thinking.

She barely opened her eyes, squinted at John's gravestone. "I know you're dead John, and that's not what hurts anymore. It used to be that you were dead and I would never see you, but it's not. It's because you hurt me more than anything possible. You used me and destroyed me. What do I have now John? Nothing… nothing…" She whispered quietly, got up, and left the cemetery. She wanted her feelings dead and buried like John.

***

As soon as Chrissy returned to her farm, she took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm. She had to calm down. All the crying, all the hatred wasn't helping her. She entered her house, shaking her head. It just wouldn't be the same from now on. The phone started to ring and she looked over. Should she answer it?

She looked down at her cell phone. It was Raven's number. He hadn't called yet… maybe she should answer it. She picked up the phone warily and whispered, "Hello?" Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Christina, is that you? You sound awful."  
"Yeah… well, life's treating me rough." She muttered, pacing around her house, then entering her kitchen.

"I was just wondering if you wanted company. Glen is getting worried about you…" 

"All right…" Chrissy shook her head. She didn't care if people were worried, she'd go live in her house for the rest of her life. She didn't want to need anyone anymore.

Raven let out a lengthy sigh. "Well, you know I'm around, and I could come and see you Christina." 

She sighed. "No, Rave, I feel like being alone… I really just…" She couldn't totally tell him, but something in her wanted to ask him to come to her house and stay just for a while. Just to see someone who might possibly understand her, but she didn't ask. She stayed quiet.

Raven paused for a moment. "Oh, Gwen says she wants to tell you Elmer is going to be okay and that Lucy in the hospital."

"Well at least something good came out of that day." Chrissy muttered, thinking of Lucy bloody and beaten. That really did make her smile, a genuine one.

Raven laughed sadly. "Christina, are you sure you want to stay there alone? I've been told I can scrub floors really well." 

Chrissy giggled. "It's okay Rave, I'd really just rather stay here a lone for the time being, but thanks for the offer. My floors are pretty dirty; I'll take you up on that offer someday."

"No problem."

Chrissy could almost hear Raven smiling. He was trying to help, and trying to be so uplifting. "Well, I'm going to go… It's almost time for dinner. Bye, Rave."

"You sure Christina?"

Chrissy paused then sighed. "It's okay, Rave. I mean nothing seriously bad is going to happen… so there's no reason to worry about me… I'll be fine here alone."

"All right, Christina. Bye."

"Bye Rave." She quietly whispered then turned off the phone. She had a sickly feeling weighing down her gut that something bad was going to happen and she just made one of the stupidest mistakes of her life. 

To Be Continued…

Note: Mwahaha… mistakes… mistakes, lovely right?

REVIEW!


	11. Tornadoes, V8 engines, and love?

*disclaimer* We both know I don't own people, so leave me alone. Okay, good. No sueing either.

" There is a severe tornado warning for the Front Royal area. Everyone be war-" Chrissy turned off the television and sighed.

" Great," she muttered. " The power will go out, won't it?"

***

" Tornado warning?" Marie looked over to her husband Mark who didn't answer. " That's where Chrissy is, in Front Royal."

Mark sighed. " Whaddya want me to do 'bout it?"

Frowning, Marie asked, " I don't know, maybe call her and make sure she's okay."

He grabbed his phone and dialed. A few moments later, he said, " No answer."

Marie frowned play with her hair. " I don't like this."

***

" AH! Glen, Chrissy is all-alone in Front Royal. " Gwen cried, clutching Elmer close to her chest, her whimpering, and him quacking up a storm.

Glen sighed. " Raven is out there. He's going to see her."

Gwen frowned, petting Elmer who looked up at her questioningly and then quacked. " I'm afraid, Glen…" She quieted and looked out the window. It was getting dark and quick.

***

Raven looked up at the odd house in the middle of twenty acres of land. He figured it was her house, seeing her Trans Am in the driveway. Not seeing lights surprised him. He knew Chrissy hated the darkness and outside it was getting dark rapidly. Raven started to walk up to the house, and then knocked on the door. It slowly creaked open. " Christina?" He yelled in.

No answer.

He walked in warily, a little bit worried for a moment. No one around… He called out her name again. Still no answer. He walked down and saw an open door and a pair of stairs. " Christina?" he yelled down there.

He heard a whimpered cry and then a moan of terror. It had to be her. He looked down. It was almost pure darkness. He walked down the stairs and kept one hand on the wall. " Christina… are you okay?"

" Raven?" 

He heard the pleading in her voice. " Where are you?"

" Go… go right from the stairs, another right into the room and then go left, straight… and I'll be right there…" She whimpered again, the darkness trapping her.

Raven followed her directions, his hands reaching out to touch the walls and he heard her heavy, quick breaths. He bent down and felt around for her hand. " Christina… it's okay… I'm right here."

She didn't respond. Couldn't now; fear was taking over her body.

He sat down next to her carefully and held her close for a second, just trying to reassure her. " C'mon, we have to get out of here. There's a tornado coming and I don't think we want to meet if it does come here." He tried to coax her to move, but she wouldn't. Finally, he sighed, and just picked her up.

Chrissy squeaked and covered her head. He was going to hit her into the door; she knew it.

Raven carried her out the room slowly and made sure not to hit her, and then walked up the stairs with her. He put her down at the top of the stairs, and looked up at her, wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. " You okay, Christina?'

Barely nodding, she looked up at him. " I thought you weren't coming."

" Glen asked me to. Tornado… we should leave soon." He looked towards the door, distracted.

Christina nodded and stood up on shaking feet. She felt his hands steady her and help her out of her house. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and gave them to Raven. " Drive my baby, it'll go faster than that car." She looked towards the rental Ford accusingly.

He grinned and looked at her Trans Am. He didn't say anything, helped her over into the passenger side, then quickly skipped over to the drivers side. He jumped in the car quickly, and turned it on.

Chrissy grimaced. She didn't know if it was a good idea to let him drive her baby car. " Be careful, this is an V8 engine you know, and don't think that I didn't have a fun time adding a few things."

" I know." He said simply, backed up quickly, and sped down the gravel road. " We'll have fun." Raven quickly turned the sharp corner, then asked, " Are you okay?"

She nodded. " I … I cant' stand the dark, you know that it scares me. Uhm… thanks." She whispered.

He shrugged. " You would of have done it for me."

Laughing, Chrissy shrugged. " I would have comforted you, but I don't think I could drag you up the stairs."

" Thanks, making fun of my weight now." He pouted a bit, then burst into laughter.

Chrissy smirked. " You know you're cute, you're just fishing for compliments."

" It can't hurt to try." He grinned over at her.

Chrissy liked this. It was nice and… normal for once, but it didn't explain why he had come really, other than Glen had asked him. " Why were you here… just because of Glen asking you?"

" Well… everyone is worried. YOU didn't answer you phone and Glen was ready to storm your house."

" That's my brother." Chrissy said happily. It was nice to know he did care.

***

Raven took her to a hotel an hour away. Chrissy immediately called him next to her to watch a pay-per-view movie. IT was awful. 

" I hate romantic comedies." She muttered.

" Oh it could be worse. It could be America's Sweethearts." He laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. 

Chrissy covered her ears, shaking her head. " That was the worst movie in the world. The only thing as bad as that was "IT" and that was a horror movie. I was very sad for my genre… you know what they should have? Romantic horror."

Raven laughed. " So two people loving each other through killing people?" 

" Possibly, but maybe she could fall in love with the disturbed killer, who is so misunderstood." Chrissy sighed dreamily, thinking of the many "fun" serial killers she liked to watch.

" Weirdo." Raven grinned

" You should talk, Skirty."

" You know you like my kilt." He grinned at her.

" Skirt.

" Kilt."

" SKIRT."

" KILT."

" I said SKIRT!" She growled and then started to laugh. " You have glasses!"

He eyed her oddly. " Loser, you're changing the subject 'cuz you know I'm right."

Christina wasn't going to dignify that with an answer and simply took off his glasses carefully and then looked at them. She jumped off the bed, running with his glasses. " You can't see, so I'm right." She giggled evilly from the bathroom, where she was hiding.

Raven shook his head. He could see, but he wasn't going to burst her bubble. Crazy woman, and he followed her into the bathroom. " I'm right Christina." He stepped closer to her.

She looked up at him, a little bit afraid of… nothing. Chrissy wanted him, damn Rave. He was too sweet and too cute. She hated it, but she wanted… something again. She guessed it was a relationship, but she wasn't going to mention that. IT frightened her… just the simple thought, not even the act.

Raven pulled the glasses out of her hands and easily put them on the counter and cornered her against the wall. Looking down into her eyes, he got lost, in the beauty of her. She had told him how she spent hours some day, just working out because she wanted to make herself feel more energized, just to make herself happy. 

She hadn't been perfect… she wasn't perfect. She was flawed like everyone else, she wasn't too thin like Stacy or Torrie… or any of the divas. She was beautiful as she was and she was happy looking like that. That's why he liked her, because as much as people forced themselves to be beautiful, she could care less if she walked around in her pajamas or an Armani dress with stiletto's. Either way, she was happy.

Chrissy watched him. Pretty man… she couldn't help like him. Who didn't? He was sweet, caring… not to mention cute. Superficial, yes, but all love was based on some superficial ness. Although, Chrissy didn't like him for his looks at first. She just thought he was sweet and he kind of grew on her, like Skittles had, even though he had been… confusing. Most men were confusing, Chrissy knew that from experience, and she was dealing with one of the hardest right now.

Raven kissed her and everything else was forgotten. The world, the fear… the tornado… nothing could come between either of them right now. Nothing.

***

Raven looked down to Chrissy, whose head was lying on his chest. He stroked her hair. He adored her, he really did. She was sweet, but she different. She wasn't "different", but she had emotions and real things. He couldn't explain it to anyone, but she would probably understand.

Chrissy stirred and looked up at him sleepily. " Stop staring, freak." She laughed quietly.

" You're so abusive…" he laughed and kissed her forehead.

" You know you like it; need someone to take control of you. Dominmatrix?" She laughed evilly and then shook her head. " No, wait, that's not me…"

He nodded. " Good."

She punched him in the arm, hard, and yawned. " Go to sleep."

" Can't."

Chrissy sighed. " Why not? Aren't you tired?"

" Probably…" he quieted.

" Stop thinking Raven, thinking is bad when you think about things you shouldn't be thinking about."

Raven laughed. " Yeah… it is bad." 

Chrissy watched him. She knew he was thinking about her, she just didn't know what, yet. " What is it?"

" I uhm… John."

" John?" Chrissy grimaced. She didn't want to talk about John. Not now, not ever.

Raven nodded, stroking her hair. " You knew about…"

" Groupies? Yeah, I knew… I knew for three years… I haven't had sex in about 6 years…" She laughed. " Pathetic, but John just never needed me around. Why, when he could have a sweet little eighteen-year-old over me?" She sighed, a little bit more depressed. She hated the fact that he had used her, but the past was past.

Raven sighed. " I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's okay… you have a right to know." She laid her head back down on her chest. "You… you wouldn't do that, would you?" She asked, her voice trembling. Chrissy never wanted to believe that he could do something like that.

"No… Never." He swore to her. He wouldn't do that… never. 

Chrissy phone rang and she groaned. " If it's Basi, I'm going to kick the living crap outta' here when I find her." She picked up the phone and mumbled, " Hello?"

"Chrissy. HI! It's me, Gwen!"

"Hi Gwen… what's up?"

"Oh… uhm… we have some good news."

"We?" She looked over to Raven, who just shrugged.

"Glen and I… well… okay, I'll just say it. I'm pregnant… with twins!" She cried happily.

Chrissy coughed almost dropping the phone. She handed to Raven without a word. Twins? Jesus Christ, she was going to be an aunt. Chrissy shook her head, covering her eyes. Why were none of her days ever normal?

To Be Continued…

Note: HAHAHAHAHA… sorri… I just had to you know. : )

Okay… well, go review and I'll go away. I was going to write a sex scene, but I'm getting lazy. - _Saphi_


	12. Gwen is quite devious, and twins?

*disclaimer* I don't own any WWF(I HATE E) people.. Don't sue me and just leave me alone okie? :P

A/N: I'm afraid of this chapter… please, please, please don't kill me for it…now to the the story….

Chrissy looked at Gwen. " Twins?"

Gwen nodded happily and looked over at Glen, who had a sheepish blush on his face. " Yup, a boy and a girl. We've picked out the names."

Chrissy groaned. " Lemme guess, Lestat and Claudia?"

Gwen frowned, turning her nose. " No! It's going to be Heavynne and Damien." She smiled over to Glen, who simply nodded.

Chrissy laughed. " Well… at least they'll be a semblance of normal."

" And you'll be an aunt." Raven said, appearing from behind a curtain. He casually put his arm around her shoulder. " Hey."

She smiled up at him. " Hey." She watched him for a moment, forgetting Gwen and her brother.

Gwen coughed. " Hi!" She waved overdramatically at Raven, who merely laughed.

A loud cough interrupted the friends. They all looked over to see Vince McMahon standing proud, with Lucy scowling next to him. " Hello Dr. Jacobs." He looked towards Raven with a casual glare, and Raven didn't even acknowledge it.

Chrissy tightened her jaw at the sight of Lucy. Her face was bruised, her lip busted open and her right eye was black. " Hello Mr. McMahon." She said curtly.

He straightened his tie and coughed. " WEll… ah… I want to… apologize for the way I acted. I have seen what Lucy has done… and she has been dealt with effectively."

__

What no sex for a month? Chrissy bit her lip to keep from snorting, but kept her unyielding glare.

" Anyway, Chrissy, I would like to offer you a full time position here… as head examiner, taking over Lucy's position."

Chrissy didn't answer for a moment. " Mr.McMahon, that is a wonderful offer, and… I'll be glad to take the job."

He smiled happy and rubbed his hands together. " Good, good. Can you start tonight?"

She nodded. " Maybe. Just get me the papers to sign and I'll star soont."

" I'll have my secretary draw them up and I'll call you to sign them." He shook Chrissy's hand, smiling.

Lucy stood there, scowling. She glared at Chrissy. She looked over at Raven, her gaze faltering, and she shook her head a bit. That stupid two-bit whore Chrissy had her Raven… her beautiful Raven. She shook her head and walked away, feeling a little bit defeated just for the day, maybe tomorrow she could find another way to get rid of her.

***

__

One year ago, Vince's Christmas party

Raven had a little bit too much to drink, hell, everyone had. Most people were passed out on the couches. Kane was up on a table, dancing with Crash Holly, who fell over, off the table. Raven grinned evilly. Fun stuff. Raven looked over, his eyes fuzzy. He wondered idly where his glasses were, but then shrugged. Maybe he didn't bring them.

" Kane, get down from there." Gwen yelled, reprimanding her husband. 

Glen was almost 4 feet taller than her and he simply picked her up and spun her around in the air.

" GLENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" She screeched, laughing.

Raven looked back at the two of them. Odd, but funny. He walked over to a chair, siting down, a little bit tired and someone fell over in his lap. He looked down to see Lucy lying in his lap. " Whaddya want with me Lucy?"

She grinned at him, pulling his face down to kiss her.

Raven had no idea what she was doing, but he didn't care. He would be too drunk in the morning to even remember.

***

Chrissy sat next to Raven in the backstage area, not working tonight. She told Vince she didn't want to and surprisingly, he agreed. She leaned close to his chest, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. "So…"

" Bored?" He grinned.

" Maybe… just maybe." Chrissy played with his hair. " I should dress you up as a girl, in little pig tails, and a pretty pink dress…" Chrissy looked up to see the horror in his eyes. 

" Go get Skittles if you want to do that." He grumbled, frowning.

Chrissy raised her eyebrows, stroking her invisible beard. " Maybe… maybe… Do you really think he would be up for it?"

"With him, you never know." Raven laughed, then looked down at her. She was serious. " You're serious, aren't you?"

Chrissy nodded. " Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm bored… I'm like a little kid… I always need something to do."

" I have an idea." He grinned.

She elbowed him in the stomach. " No, we're at work, Skirty." She giggled, and then leaned back on him. " I have an idea." She moved quickly off him and ran out the door before he could even say her name. Chrissy looked around the halls. She actually had no idea where she was going, but she bet that Lita could help her.

She looked around for a while, and saw Lita sitting alone, in a corner. " Hey… uhm… you okay?"

Lita looked up and nodded. " Just trying not to kill Matt."

" Oh… eh… sorry…"

" No, thanks… I should have known better…" She sighed, shaking her head.

Chrissy scratched her neck. " I know this is weird… but do you have a pink dress, and rubber bands? Oh yeah, where's Jeff?"

Lita eyed her. " Are you going to dress him up as girl?"

She shook her head. " I'm going to get Jeff to hold down Raven as I dress _him _up." She smiled happily. Raven would love it… well, later, when he wouldn't be as angry. She laughed to herself. " So… do you?"

Lita nodded. " Yeah… uhm you can have this stuff, I don't wear it… why are you…"

Chrissy shrugged. " He's being boring, and he didn't actually say no, so I'm just going to think that he'll let me, and if not, Skittles can hold him down."

" You rang?" Jeff said, appearing from behind a door.

Lita jumped back. " Goddammit Jeff, stop doing that shit. You're going to kill someone some day."

" Sorry." He muttered, turning his head down and his eyes downcast. 

Chrissy looked at him and felt sympathetic. He definetly looked like a sad rabbit now.Poor boy, everyone screamed at him. Maybe that was why he was so weird. Probably not, she thought to herself, there was some other reason that he kept appearing, she knew it.

Lita shook her hand and handed Chrissy a dress. " It was Matt's old ex-girlfriend… she was larger… so it should fit Raven okay… and here's the rubber bands." Lita stopped for a second. " Are you sure he's not going to mind?"

" It doesn't matter, I'm his girlfriend, he has to listen to me." Chrissy grinned. She liked saying that she was his girlfriend. " Come on Skittles, I need your help too."

Jeff looked up and nodded, following Chrissy a few steps behind.

Chrissy slowly entered the room, and handed the items back to Jeff. She grinned as Raven was sleeping on the couch. This would be much too sweet. She crept in, Jeff behind her. She looked down at him. He looked so peaceful. Oh, he was going to be pissed when he realized what she was doing. Chrissy crawled on top of him. She unbuttoned his shirt and he sleepily mumbled something. He was going to be livid when he really saw what was happening. She pulled the shirt off his arms and saw his eyes sleepily look up at her. " Hi…" She smiled at him.

He simply smiled at her. " Change your mind?" he yawned.

" UHm… something like that." She motioned for Jeff to stand behind Raven and she grabbed a few of the rubber bands from his hand. She started to brush out his hair with her hands and she pulled it on one side.

He opened his eyes again. " What are you doing?"  
" Just playing with your hair…" She kissed him on his nose. " Don't worry."

" _Don't worry_…" He eyed her closely and sighed. It was pointless… she would get what she wanted anyways. She always did.

She tied the ponytail on one side, and then the other side quickly. She grinned. He looked like a little girl with a goatee. Crazy, but absolutely hilarious; Chrissy couldn't stop grinning.

" Stop grinning like that… what are you doing?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

" I'm not grinning…" She forced her face to be perfectly still as he looked up, assessing her.

" I know you're doing something."

" Nope."

Raven laughed. " You lie bad, Christina."

She grumbled. " Shush." She motioned for Jeff to hold down Raven's arm. Raven never knew what was coming. And how he was going to regret it… 

***

" If I wasn't being held down by Skittles here, I would hurt you Christina." Raven growled.

" Aww… but you look so cute. Kinda like a rag doll… Hey, look you're wearing a kilt!" She mocked.

Raven looked down at the awful colored bright pink skirt and matching top " This… is a skirt."

" Kilt."

" Skirt." She bent down and kissed him. " Now, I'm not bored." She sat down next to him and played with one of his pigtails. 

He grumbled. " I hate you."

" No you don't."

Jeff looked around. " Uhm… I have to go talk to someone… bye." He ran out of the room quickly.

" See, look, you made him more abnormal." Raven sighed.

Christina laughed and kissed his cheek. " Not possible."

***

" She dressed him up like a girl."

Gwen's eyes widened. " What? Is she… yes, she is insane." Gwen shook her head. " I guess they were made for each other." She looked over at Jeff, who sat looking a little bit afraid. " Thanks for the information, you've been good in me playing matchmaker."

Jeff smiled. " No problem. Anything to get me away from my brother and Lita."

Gwen patted Jeff on the head. " Now shoo. I want to go laugh at Raven." She had been behind everything. Of course, she acted stupid and flirty sometimes, but she had set up everything. Glen asking her to come to work. Basia not telling Chrissy about Raven when she was going to. Chrissy running into Raven so many times. Some how, every single way, Gwen was behind it. Gwen grinned. She loved being devious.

***

Raven grumbled, crossing his arms. He was going to kill someone. He still couldn't believe Christina did all of that… now Gwen, Marie, Mark, and Glen were in the room laughing. He shook his head. This was a bad night. Tommorow would be better and he would get Christina back for it. She had no idea what he was going to do, and she might hate her after… but… he grinned again. She was asking for it. He laughed to himself, oh yes; payback would be great.

To be continued…

Note: I know, I know… very very weird…don't mind me… this was just a really weird part of the story… and yes! It was necessary.. 'cuz you had to find out who was behind the whole Raven/Chrissy thing… and about Lucy… everything else was because I think Raven in pigtails and a pink dress would be great fun to laugh about. So just a few things in this chapter to note and whatever… Yes… REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Would a child be nice?

*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the WWF(I HATE E) persona's you see here. Don't sue me because I make no money.

A/N: Thanks to Kitten for the great spot inspiration! : )

Chrissy glared at Raven. " Not nice."

Raven smiled back at her. " Payback."

Chrissy frowned; her hair was bright pink. Pink. She hated pink. " Skittles?"

" Yup."

Grumbling, Chrissy shook her head. " Thank God I'm not working tonight. You're mean." Chrissy sounded hurt, even though she thought it was funny.

Raven laughed. " You dressed me up like a woman, I, on the other hand, let you off much easier, my dear."

She shook her head. " I doubt this will come out… it's like… paint."

Raven laughed and took off his glasses, setting them down for a moment. This was going to be fun.

As expected, the night was amusing. Hunter had his dog named Lucy in the arena. He denied it was named after the _oh-so _wonderful doctor, but most people didn't believe that slight coincidence.Gwen was dancing around, proclaiming her pregnancy to everyone she could find. Jericho ran away from her, afraid. He was one of the smarter ones who got away. Chrissy had a few laughs with Hunter over her hair, which Raven continously said would come out; she hoped he wasn't lying.

" Nice hair." Hunter grinned, patting her on the head.

Chrissy muttered something nasty under her breath about Raven. " I don't like pink."

" Looks good on ya', Doc."

She groaned. " Why does everyone keep saying that!" She looked down at Lucy, who was just starring back at her, then she barked. " She's so cute."

" Better lookin' than the one Lucy who roams around here…"

" Tsk-tsk… that's not very, uh, nice." Chrissy coughed nervously

" You're the one who tried to kill her, and had a sister-in-law, who's pregnant, that beat the shit outta' her."

Coughing again, Chrissy turned her head. " I had nothing to do with it."

Hunter laughed. " Sure… so are you and Raven…?"

She nodded. " Yeah… he's my boy toy now…" She grinned evilly then laughed. " We're good though…"

A frown deepened on his face. " Interesting… well, it's good talkin' to ya, Chrissy…. But I gotta go talk to Steph."

She nodded and watched Hunter walk off. Something about the way he left so abruptly unnerved her. Chrissy sighed. She didn't know what upset Hunter, but she would bet all of her money it had to do with Raven.

Gwen slowly walked up to Chrissy, a wide grin on her face. " Kids will be fun."

" I would never want two at the same time. One works…"

" One then?" Gwen giggled evilly.

Chrissy narrowed her eyes at Gwen and tried to speak, but her throat was caught. She never thought about kids again… " Uhm…" Chrissy shrugged.

Gwen cocked her head sideways and twirled her hair around her finger. " Think about it."

Chrissy watched Gwen walk away. Her sister-in-law was certainly odd. Chrissy rubbed her stomach, wondering. What would a child be like, after Evan and John, and with who?

Note: Thanks to Kitten soooooooooo much. I would have never finished this chapter, and I know, it's really really short. REVIEW NOW


	14. Lucy destroys Chrissy's life

****

*Disclaimer* I don't own the WWF (screw E) persona's, or Gwen, she owns herself! ;) Don't sue me because I have no money. Okay, go read the story now…

****

3 Months Later…

Chrissy looked down. Oh no, it had to be wrong. It couldn't be… These things had an error rate, didn't they? She started to panic and she looked around wildly. Where was Raven? She looked back out the bathroom door and saw him sitting on the bed, reading a book. " Uhm… Ravey?"

" What do you need, Christina?"

" Uh…" She stepped out of the bathroom. " I've got some news." She said, staring at the ground. She didn't know if he should know.

Raven put down the book, and then looked up at his girlfriend. " C'mon, Christina, what's up?"

Chrissy nervously fidgeted, playing with the hem of her loose t-shirt. " Well… see, I took this test and uhm…"

Raven looked at her and smiled. " What kind of test, dear?"

Chrissy sat down on the bed. He was already sitting, so she needed to. " Well… see… I uhm… haven't had my period in a long time… and that was good and all, but then I started to get worried… so I went and bought a pregnancy test… and uhm…" Chrissy fretfully played with the comforter, avoiding his gaze.

" And?" He asked; he leaned a little bit forward.

" Well… I'm sort of, uh, kind of… uhm… going to have your kid possibly?"

Raven grinned and jumped off the bed. He picked her up and spun her around. " Awe, baby, that's great."

She looked up at him, her fears almost gone. " You mean… you're happy?"

If Raven could have smiled bigger, he would have, but his face might have ripped in the process. "Awe, Christina, you know I've wanted a kid… that's great." He picked her up, kissing her again.

Finally, when she was back on the ground, tears were in her eyes. She was so happy, and she was crying. She felt stupid. " Well… I guess this is a good thing, right?"

Raven smirked. " You have no idea how happy I am, Christina."

****

4 Months Later

Chrissy cringed as she heard Gwen's screams of pain. " She's going to kill him in about five minutes…" She looked over at Raven, who was just laughing quietly.

" _Glen! I HATE YOU! If you ever touch me again, I'm going to cut your fucking arm off, not to mention something else!!!"_

" She sounds happy…" Raven looked over at Chrissy and rubbed her back. " You okay? You feel okay, not sick?"

She, she hadn't tried… yet. She laughed. Chrissy was scared. Gwen was in labor, and she was screaming bloody murder. She shook her head, " I'm okay…" She looked down at the swelling of her stomach and smiled. Six months and she hadn't tried to kill Raven like Gwen had for Glen, well murder at Glen forever touching her. She remembered screaming at John vividly… and the nurses had only smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant. Having something about eight pounds fall out of your body made you more than a little annoyed.

***

" Come, come!" Gwen said happily. She had her daughter, Heavynne, and Glen was holding Damien carefully.

It was a sight, to watch a over 300 pound man of pure muscle play with a newborn baby not even over eight pounds.

Chrissy stepped forward and looked down. Her throat caught; it was so cute, just to see Gwen holding her niece. " She's beautiful."

" I think she's kind of wrinkly, but she'll do, won't she Glen?"

Glen barely nodded, hearing his wife, but nothing registering. He kept playing with Damien.

Gwen laughed quietly. " God, that's exhausting."

" Two must be." She looked back to Raven, who just stood smiling. He liked the idea of having a kid. " Is Damien over there going to be a momma's boy, hiding behind your skirt and clinging to your leg like my Rave when he was a kid?" She grinned.

Gwen looked up at Glen, who just laughed. " Probably. Glen was like that. Can you imagine that, him… being small!"

Chrissy looked over at her brother. " It is weird, knowing him back then, and seeing him now."

" Rave, you get over here and play with Heavynne."

Raven smirked and walked over, carefully picking up the newborn. He leaned over to Chrissy ear, and whispered, " Will our child be as beautiful?"

Chrissy smiled. " I would hope so."

Gwen smiled happily and looked up at Glen. " Okay, maybe not all those things I said in the delivery room were true…"

" Maybe not?" Glen raised an eyebrow.

She flashed her teeth and didn't answer him, and went back to looking at Raven and Chrissy, who were fawning over Heavynne. 

Glen bent down to Gwen and kissed her forehead. " God, Gwen, you've made me the happiest man on the earth."

She turned her nose and smirked. " Just because of these two kids?" She laughed and kissed him back. " I love you Glen, nothing can go wrong, can it?"

" No… no, nothing."

***

Christina should've taken leave from work, but she would have gone crazy sitting by herself on her farm, that or she would've just turned into a puddle of j-ello. Shaking her head, she heard someone call her name. 

" Christina!"

She turned back, smiling at Hunter. " Hey Hunter, what's up?"

" Wow, you still look so beautiful." Hunter grinned and pulled her in for a quick hug.

She coughed and said, " Liar… But thanks, makes a fat pregnant lady happy. How's Steph?"

" Good… she's at home with Luce."

" I thought she wouldn't be the kind of girl… who did anything but put on make-up." Chrissy smiled at Hunter.

" Ah, me too, but she took a liking to Lucy, and she's taking a break now. Why aren't you at home?" They started to walk down the corridor.

Chrissy shrugged. " Too boring? I've gotta' do something, or I go insane. You remember what happened when I go too bored and I found Jeff and a dress."

Hunter grinned. " How could I forget."

Chrissy sighed, a little bit tired. She could barely do anything anymore, and it was starting to get annoying. " You know what's weird? Someone stole my old pair of pants and my blue tank top." She muttered and shook her head. " Who would want those? I wore them like everyday."

" Someone doing us a favor." Hunter grinned cheekily.

She punched him in the arm. "If I wasn't pregnant, I would hurt you."

" Try to." He grinned at her. " You know I'm playing, Chrissy."

She nodded. " I do… well, I think I'm going to go back to work, and yell at Lucy." She stopped for a second, smiled, thinking of yelling at Lucy. " God, I love my job."

He simply grinned back at her and kept on walking.

Chrissy finished her job for the night. Glen invited her back to the hotel to visit with Heavynne and Damien, who were only a week old. She accepted, and bid Raven goodbye… even though she begged him to come, but he wanted to go have some fun with Justin and Sean, he hadn't seen them in awhile. She sighed, and let him go, even though she felt like she really shouldn't have.

***

Raven stumbled into the room. Maybe it was after midnight. Probably was, but, if he could see a clock straight, he would've figured it out, but he couldn't. One too many beers. He didn't even like beer, but he was having a good time, and he was just going to come back and sleep anyways. He didn't think he was going to see Chrissy back. " Chrissy!" He grinned happily, when he saw her sitting on the bed, in her black pants and blue tank top. He thought she lost them. " You found your clothes."

She simply nodded at him.

Raven was totally inebriated. Chrissy looked so much thinner, and he swore she was pregnant. Yeah, she had to be. Maybe… maybe it was the light. He sat down on the bed and sat next to her. " Awe, babe, you look beautiful…" He started to kiss her, and she obliged.

***

Lucy looked down on the sleeping Raven. She smirked and chewed on her fingernail. He didn't notice a thing; good thing she had stolen Chrissy's clothes and hotel key earlier. Stupid bitch, thinking she could keep her away from her Raven. She grabbed her Polaroid camera and took a picture of her, and the naked, sleeping Raven.

Lucy quickly dressed, and then left Chrissy's old clothes on the bed. She pulled off the curly wig and threw it on the ground. She hated looking like that whore. Lucy laughed to herself and pushed back her hair, tying it behind her head. It was beautiful, except for Raven calling her Chrissy. He would've said her name, if he only knew… oh but he would know soon.

She left the room, closed the door, and laughed. She walked down the hall, knocked on a door, left the picture and ran. She only wished she could see Chrissy's face.

***

Chrissy looked up. The door? She looked back at the Glen, and Gwen. They were in another world. " I guess I'll get it… make the pregnant lady do it." She snorted, and then walked to the door. Hesitantly, she opened it, looked out. No one.

" Stupid pranks." She muttered, and started to close the door. But something caught Chrissy's eye and she looked to the ground. _Grr… I hate bending down…_She grumbled and bent her knees, and reached forward for the small… Polaroid? She stood back up, and looked down at it. " Uh…."

Her knees started to buckle and she caught the wall for support. " No, no, no, no…" She started to repeat and she dropped the picture. Tears sprung from her eyes and streamed down her eyes. " Not him, no, he said he wouldn't… and her… no…" Chrissy sunk down in the corner.

Glen heard her sister talking to herself and went over to the door. " What's the matter no--" He saw her tucked in the corner, and he bent down quickly. " Are you okay, Chrissy?"

She shook her head furiously and pointed to the discarded Polaroid.

He picked it up, and let out a stream of curses. " Jesus." A grinning Lucy, and a naked, sleeping Raven… Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

To be continued…

  
Note: REVIEW!!! - _Saphi (Gwen, I hope you don't die, and if you haven't, uhm, how 'bout raven and jello? ;P)_


	15. Chrissy leaves Raven

Chrissy stormed into Raven's room, livid. She was going to kill him if she got her hands on him. She walked in on him, sleeping on the bed, face down. " Raven, get your fuckin' ass up." She growled, her voice low and calm.

Raven rolled over on his back, and looked up. " Chrissy… wha.. You were…?"

" You bastard, you really did sleep with that slut. I can't believe you!" she screamed, her hands furiously itching to tear at his throat. She looked down at him. He looked so innocent, but she couldn't believe him.

" I… Chrissy, you were here…"

" You fucked her! HER! Lucy!" She cried, turning away from him. She leaned on the dresser for support.

" Chrissy… I didn't." He sat up, his face in anguish. " Chrissy, I love you, I would never do that."

" Huh? You love me!" She screamed at him, turning around, tears spilling from her eyes and flicking off her eyelashes. " You don't love me," she whimpered, her throat catching.

" I do, Chrissy, I don't know what you're saying, Lucy?" He asked, quietly. He felt bad, and he didn't know what had happened.

Chrissy sobbed openly and walked over to the discarded wig. " Look familiar?" She raised it to her hair. " Looks like mine? Little Lucy just fucked you, and our life, our child…" She stopped, dropped the wig, and turned away.

" Wait, wait! Chrissy!" He cried, watching her leave the room.

She stopped, and turned to him, devoid of feelings. 

" I… Chrissy, I don't know what I did…"

She laughed, and then said to him bitterly, " That's the problem, isn't it? It's not that you don't love me, maybe you don't, how the hell should I know! But… you just don't know, Raven, and I can't take that. I don't need this shit, I'm going to be having my child… and I don't need someone who doesn't know what's going on."

" Chrissy, it wasn't my fault… Lucy, she…" He stopped, when he heard her sobs. " Chrissy…" He whispered.

She turned away from him, and leaned against the wall. " Raven… I wish I could hate you, I wish that I could destory you; you've hurt me more than anyone… anyone." She said quietly, and walked out the of the door. Out of his life. She would have her child by herself. 

" Chrissy… god." He punched the wall and sunk to the floor. Why was Lucy always out to destroy him? A tear trickled down his cheek. He would probably never get to meet his daughter, or see the love of his life again. 

To be continued…

Note: sorri for the extremely depressing chapter… it'll only get worse… and this is all I feel like writing… soo….. Yeah… have fun and go review!


	16. Will she live?

*disclaimer* I own no WWE superstars. Don't sue m; this is for fun. Now read the chapter… 

^_^

Chrissy cried; tears streaking down her cheeks. She sat on the floor of her brother's room, sobbing. Gwen was trying to talk to her. Even Mark & Marie were there, trying to coax her to say anything, to speak a bit… just anything. Just to hear the tears stop. Heavynne & Damien were starting to cry with Chrissy. She sniffled and looked up to her brother, who sat on the couch, shaking his head. "I can't believe it, Glen… I thought he loved me…"

"He does…" Glen said.

"He slept with her… Lucy…" Chrissy beat her head back into the wall. "How could he love me?"

"He was drunk…?" Gwen said quietly, rocking Heavynne in her arms.

Chrissy shook her head furiously. "It doesn't matter-- he should've known." Chrissy looked around frantically. She had to get out of here. She had to go somewhere else, to crash. Somewhere to let herself cry by herself. She saw her keys on the table and started to reach for them.

Glen grabbed them before she could. "I don't think so Chrissy; you shouldn't be driving."

Chrissy let out a frantic scream and grabbed his hand before he could react. She dug her fingernails into his wrist before he could stop her. She grabbed the key ring with her other hand and backed away from everyone. "I have to go now…" She said quietly. "I love you all… but I can't stay… I have to go home…" Frantically her mind was trying to force her body to act calm, but inside she was shaking and the force of self-destruction was looming close.

"Chrissy!" Gwen cried as she ran out the door. "I have a bad feeling about this…" She looked towards Glen. Tears were already sprinkled on her lashes and she could barely see the worried look on Glen's face.

"So do I." He looked over at Mark, who was running out the door. "Where are you going?"

"After her!" He yelled. "That girl is a mess; she going to do something stupid." With that, he was gone, and the silence in the room thickened.

"Wait!" Glen yelled. He looked back at Gwen. "I'm going after her. Marie, can you watch the kids?"

Before Marie could nod, Gwen and Glen were both out the door running after Mark, trying to make sure Chrissy wouldn't do something stupid.

***

Chrissy drove ridiculously fast. She didn't care. She had the windows down, and the music blaring out. Everything was blurring. Everything was a mess, and the tears streaming from her eyes were not helping her. She kept thinking about Raven, about how she loved him, and she wanted to be with him more than anything, but she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself do it again. Not be used. 

John had used her. He had left her to go on tour while she took care of Evan. Then when he tried to act like a father, he got himself killed. "Bastard, you fucking bastard. Why the hell did you have to leave? If I still had you… it would've been okay, I wouldn't be here…" She hit the steering wheel with her hand and tried to focus on something other than lost loves.

It was no help. She wanted Raven. She loved him. She hadn't felt anything since she first fell in love with John. She did love John at one point, and then she forgot how to love, until Raven. He brought back everything. He made her smile; he made her laugh. He filled her completely. He never left her out and he always knew what she wanted.

A sob tore through Chrissy chest and she closed her eyes for a second, slightly tilting the wheel with her hand. But it was too late when she opened her eyes. She never had a chance…

***

"Oh… oh god…" Mark could barely walk up to the intersection. "It's… not…"

Gwen clung to Glen as she cried. "Please don't say it's her... Please don't." She cried against his chest.

Glen couldn't answer. He just watched in horror as the paramedics tried to find Chrissy in her wrecked Pontiac. She had been speeding, of course. Glen had watched in horror as he saw the Trans Am was crushed by the van. He knew she never saw a thing coming. Chrissy was a passionate driver, and she would never allow anything to hurt her car, but this… she had to be upset…

Glen's throat constricted as he saw her broken body pulled out of the wreck. He slowly put Glen in Mark's arms as he walked closer. Barely whispering, he asked, "Is she alive?"

"Not for long if we don't get her medical attention. Alright guys, load her up then try to put her on IV's." The man barely looked back at Glen before they were already in the ambulance with Chrissy and gone.

***

Glen looked at the phone in his hand. He didn't know if he could call. He probably should, considering it was his duty. He dialed the number slowly.

"Hello?" She sounded groggy.

"Mom? It's Glen…"

"Glen… it's near midnight… why are you calling?" Quickly her voice turned to panic. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Glen played with his hair for a second. "I'm fine, Mom, it's Chrissy…"

"Oh god, is she okay? What's wrong? What happened?"

"She got into an accident…" He slowly trailed off and looked at Gwen. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he could barely remember how to. 

"Oh, Glen, please tell me she's alive. Please."

Glen heard his mother's sobs through the phone. "She's alive, but we don't know for how long. She took a pretty bad hit… I'll call you again as soon as I can to somehow get you out here. I'm sorry, Mom." He quieted. He hung up the phone as soon as saying goodbye and looked over at Mark, and Marie who had arrived with the twins. She was watching them faithfully as Gwen cried.

"Do you think you should call Raven?" Mark asked quietly.

"I don't know if he could handle _that_ news…"

Gwen sobbed harder. "It's not fair, Glen… she didn't deserve all of this… I was just trying to help her and-and--" Gwen rubbed her hands on her face, trying to stop the crying for a moment.

The doctor walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Alexander Williams. You're waiting to know about Christina Jacobs, correct?"

Everyone nodded furiously.

He sighed, and rubbed a free hand through his hair. "This is hard for me to say, and I don't know how to put it lightly."

"Just say it." Glen said quietly, closing his eyes. She couldn't be dead; he wouldn't allow her to be dead.

"Well, you know that car crash could be--" He stopped as he saw the door fly open. "Who are you?" He asked, confused.

"Raven, Chrissy's fiancé. Don't tell me she's dead, I'm not going to believe it." He said, pain in his voice. Tears were almost dripping from his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall for her yet. He had already done that for the last few days. He felt drained. "Is she?"

"Is she what?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Is she dead?" Raven asked, bluntly and looked at everyone else. The question hung in everyone's head, but they couldn't ask it. He had to know, if she was dead… he couldn't live; he wouldn't live. "Is she??" He asked insistently. The doctor wouldn't answer. That was a bad sign already…

TBC…

A/N: Hehe… I like cliffhangers, and you won't know this one for awhile, since I have other stories to work on. :P Unless you want me to, then I can, since my Kane/Raven muse came back from vacation to Bermuda. So… hope you like this chapter, I'm actually pleased with how it came out. REVIEW DAMMIT!


	17. Chrissy doesn't remember

*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the WWE personas you see, Gwen, or Marie. They're owned by themselves or the WWE. So leave me alone, okie? Now read the story! : )

Dr. Williams shook his head and let out a great, lengthy sigh. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Jesus Fucking Christ… get it out already." Mark fumed at the doctor. Marie kissed his cheek and tried to calm him down.

Dr. Williams looked at Mark for a moment, then sighed again. "Chrissy was in a huge emotional state before all of this, right?"

"Yeah…" Glen looked over at Raven accusingly, but stopped as he saw the tears in his eyes. Raven was openly crying. A shiver ran down his spine.

"She was lucky. She is still alive, but she's not doing so well. She took severe trauma to the head, and she's in a coma right now, but we're feeling pretty optimistic that she'll come out of it soon… and her baby…"

"What about the baby?" Raven asked frantically.

"It is yours, I assume?" He asked Raven.

Raven nodded, trying to will him to talk faster. "Well, what happened? Did she…?" Raven choked on his tears and stared at the ground, trying not to cry. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't let himself right now. It already hurt knowing that she… He stopped and looked back up at the doctor. He couldn't say that too, he wouldn't be able to live.

"You're lucky then; the baby is alive. Since it's a preemie, she's in the incubator. Hopefully, we'll be able to save her. She's not too young, but still fairly early. I don't know what else I can say…" Dr. Williams sighed. "It's really a tragedy to see this lady, so young, in a coma. You can see her in a few minutes. We'll send a nurse out here for close family."

Raven watched him leave, his heart pounding in his ears. He tried to swallow, but his whole body had gone numb. 

Everyone turned to watch Raven. His eyes were glazed over and he was barely moving. 

Glen was the first one to speak. "At least she's alive…" He said quietly, and looked over to his wife, who was sobbing on his shoulder. "Gwen, shh… it'll be okay…"

A woman walked through the door, a clipboard in hand, and a forlorn look on her face. "Is the party waiting to see…" She looked down on the clipboard. " Christina Jacobs?" After she saw the enthusiastic nods, she said, "Only three of you in there at a time… who would like to see her first? Immediate family is preferred…"

Glen looked over to his wife, then Raven. "We'll go, I'm her brother, and this is my wife. That's Raven, her fiancé over there." He said quietly, helping Gwen stand up.

The nurse nodded. "Follow me."

Glen and Gwen started to walk, but then he turned around, to still see Raven sitting there in shock. "Raven?"

For a second he didn't answer, then looked up. "… Wha?"

"We're going to see Chrissy, c'mon."  
"Oh." He stood up and trudged behind them. He felt awful- it was all his fault, and there was nothing he could do now.

The nurse stood at a door. "Try not to disturb anything in the room, if you could." With that, she left.

Raven looked up at Glen and over to Gwen. "Can I… go in last?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Sure."

He sighed and sat down at the chair by the door. He craned his neck around to peer through the window. 

The sight was awful.

Chrissy was attached to at least five machines. One supporting her breathing, the others… He couldn't even look at the others without tears blurring his vision. Her face was bloody and her hair was in a nest of tangles. He turned back and looked down the hall. There was a happy couple, a woman walking with her newborn, and her husband next to her. A sob caught in his throat and he shoved his face into his hands. He couldn't help but cry-- everything reminded him of Chrissy.

Glen tapped Raven on the shoulder. "You can go in now."

Raven nodded, forcing the strength to move. He turned to Glen, who simply nodded at him, and pushed the door open with one hand. His throat caught as he saw her lifeless body. "Chrissy… god." He quickly walked to her side, softly holding one of her hands in his. She was so warm. It felt so good to just hold her hand again. A tear dripped off his cheek and splattered on her hand. He looked up to her face. A bruise covered most of her cheek, but she still looked beautiful, and he couldn't think of anything else but loving her.

"Chrissy… I don't know what to do. I've ruined it all… It's all my fault that you're here, and I don't know what I can do. I wish I could be with you, forever, but will you still love me if you wake up? Will you still care?" He brushed his other hand through his hand, then brushed off his tears.

"I love you more than anything. Anything I did to hurt you… you know I didn't mean to… and it wasn't my fault, totally. It was that fucking bitch… and I hate her, Chrissy, I hate her. She tried to ruin us, but I won't let her Chrissy. I won't let her win that way. I was drunk… and I know that doesn't excuse it, but…" Raven sighed, and rubbed her hand. "I would never do that to you… You're the only person I'll ever love."

He bent his head down to her hand and placed a small kiss on palm of her hand. A sob tore through his body and he cried. He cried for everything he could never have. _Her._ That was the only thing he needed. He stood up, and looked back down at her. "I love you… more than anything in the world." He quietly walked to the door, but before, he turned around and looked at her one more time. He shook his head, and pushed the door with one hand

"Who are you?"

He quickly turned back to see Chrissy gazing at him, a blank stare on her face.

"You don't remember me?"

"Who are you?" She asked again.

TBC…

Haha I changed it you bastards! REVIEW! You're not really bastards, I'm just kidding.


	18. The ending, or is it?

*disclaimer* I do not own any of the WWE superstars mentioned, or Gwen or Marie. Do not sue me. I have no money, nor do I make any off of this.

Chrissy never wanted to have a lavish funeral, with friends. She wanted something small, quiet, with a few loved ones.

Chrissy never got what she wanted. At least not this time.

Almost everyone from the WWE paid their respects. Most had a debt to pay for her. She had taken care of every one of them, even if she didn't like them, she still had a proffesional code to maintain, whether she liked them or not.

Raven sat in the front row, dressed all in a black suit, his braids tied back, glasses perched on his nose, and a newborn in his arms. He had almost not been allowed to take his Annabelle home, being so young, but she had been eating good and showing signs of good health. He still had to take her in everyday to make sure she was doing fine. Right next to him sat Chrissy's mom, openly sobbing, crying for some type of exchange for her daughter, but nothing would do. God couldn't even do that for her.

Raven looked over to Glen, cradling his wife in his arms. Glen sent a sad smile of reassurance to him. His eyes slowly turned away to look at her casket. It wasn't open. He knew why, only 4 of them did. And for some reason, he still couldn't understand why she had… He sighed, Raven just wanted to remember her when she was lovely. 

At least that bitch Lucy had died too. She was the driver that hit Chrissy. Ironic. Her blood alcohol was over .30 and her heart would've given out if she didn't crash the car. Raven wished the first happened before the latter. 

"Christina Jacobs lived a short, happy life. She loved to work with medicene and she was one of the finest doctors. She was first married to John, and had one son with him, until his unfornuate passing years ago. Still, Dr.Jacobs kept on with her life, keeping her head up, and pursuing better things. Then she worked with her brother, and found a person to share her life with."

Everyone turned, craning their heads over the monstrous wrestlers to see Raven sitting in the front with the newborn.

"Would you like to speak?" The priest looked down to Raven, who simply nodded at him. 

Raven handed Annabelle over to Chrissy's mom and took a deep, long, breath and mustered up enough strength to walk up the steps to talk. Slowly, he made his way up and looked out at everyone. Basia, Gwen, Marie… friends, her mother, everyone was in tears. And it was his fault. "Chri--" His voice caught and a sob caught in his throat. He leaned down for a second and felt the priest's hand on his shoulder. 

He turned back and looked at him for a moment, then started again. "Chrissy once told me that she only wanted to be happy again. That… she wanted to live again, with me, she said, with our daughter too. Annabelle… it's sad, to see Chrissy here, but knowing she wanted to live with me, to share a life. But she had said that she had too much pain for one lifetime and that she had tried as hard as she could…"

Raven leaned a little bit more on the podium and rubbed his forehead. "I loved Chrissy the best I could and I helped her have a happy life before she left us, and I hope that she has a happy one.. I hope she knows that I love her and she's was the only one for me." He slowly stepped down the stairs and sat back down next to her mother and tears spilled down his cheeks. He couldn't go on-- he just couldn't. Raven didn't know how.

***

"Gramma!"

Mrs.Jacobs looked over at her granddaughter, Annabelle. "What do you want, Anna?"

The little girl looked up at her, her bright blue eyes piercing through the mop of dark brown, curly hair. A pink dress hung on her gangly frame. "It's time to go see Daddy." Anna sounded so chipper, and her smile was bright.

Her eyes lowered. "Of course…"

The trip was long, and quiet. Anna sat looking at the window, quietly humming to herself, and Mrs.Jacobs drove, silently not wanting to go, but she couldn't upset her granddaughter. They always had gone, every year.

Anna bounded out the door as soon as the car stopped and she flew across the grass, instantly landed with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She pulled them in half, putting half on her father's grave, the other half on her mother's. "She was pretty, wasn't she?"

"They were both lovely. Chrissy was…" She turned her head away. "Your father was quite handsome, but so sad."

"He was."

"Auntie Gwenny!" Annabelle got up from the ground and ran into her aunt's arms. "You showed up. 

Gwen nodded. "We always come. Damien and Heavynne decided to be brats-- silly pre-teen kids." She looked over at Glen, his face was full of deep creases, frown lines probably.

Glen simply sighed and picked up Anna, spinning her aroud. "You doing okay, Anna?"

She nodded. "I miss Mom, even though I never knew her… and I miss Daddy too… it's only been six years, right Gramma? I was 5 then, right?"

"Yes, dear." Mrs.Jacobs said absently, looking down at her daughters grave.

The day Raven killed himself. He couldn't live. He couldn't take it, and he ended it, like he said he would.

Gwen and Glen had taken care of Anna for awhile, but with two twins, the workload was too much for either of them, especially when Glen had to go to work. They handed Anna over to Glen's mother, and she seemed happy enough, even happy looking at her father's grave.

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?"

Anna looked over at Glen, and simply nodded. "I know Daddy would want me to be. He always told me mirrors could show you what you were, and what to fix, and that even if they broke, and you can always find a knew one. I still don't know what he means, but I think he was saying you could start over again. I guess he just couldn't take his own advice." Anna shrugged and bent down on her knees, looking at the grave.

__

Beloved mother, wife, sister, daughter, and friend. She will be remembered in another time, and live another happy life.

Beloved father, husband, son, brother, and friend. 

They will both remembered each time you look in the mirror.

A sad, lonely man watched from the shadows. He wished he could be there, with her. If only…

The End or is it?

A/N: REVIEW NOW GO READ THE SEQUEL!


End file.
